In the safety of their hearts
by DianaPrinceWW
Summary: Sequel to "Lucky". Clark and Diana arrives in Metropolis to investigate the recent attack from Doomsday. Although strong as their love for each other may be, dangers await the happy couple at every turn... Disclaimer: Characters etc is not mine. Just the story idea
1. Prelude- Steve's story

**This is the start of my sequel to my storyline "Lucky" **

* * *

"Hey Steve"

"Hey there sis"

Steve dumped his bag on the floor as he fell on the sofa, exhausted from a long day of work. His day was filled with nothing but updated reports on the upcoming upgrades in ARGUS. He had to look over and approve each and every statements to make sure that their operations were safe and of a high standard. Yet with all the work he had to do, to him it was, overall, an ordinary day as head of ARGUS.

"How was your day?" Tracy asked as she prepared dinner from the kitchen counter

"All the same, stuck in the office with just paperwork in front of me I guess," he sighed, "actually a boring day compared to the rest of my days"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Steve picked up the tone from his sister's voice as she said it. Her tone was serious with a hint of concern; it was as if she was demanding an answer from him she wouldn't want.

"Depends," he turned around to face Tracy in the kitchen behind him, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" she finished mixing the salad, "it's just that you make it sound as if your work is not exciting at all unless there's something big happening"

"My work isn't exciting unless there is something big happening," he emphasised his 'isnt', "I'm a soldier Trace, what do you expect?" His voice slowly raised "My work is all about saving people in a daily basis, putting my life in a danger not sitting around signing my name and approval in every piece of paper they hand me"

Steve then realised his mistake of shouting to his sister, who he knew was only concerned about him. His day in the office was gruelling for him and he took his frustration on the one person who cared about him.

"I'm sorry" he sighed as he walked towards her; I shouldn't have raised my voice"

"No I get it Steve," she shook her head and took the bowl of salad to the table, "you live for danger. Even if it meant at the cost of your own life."

"Trace…"

"I almost lost my brother two years ago!" she was shouting at him, "My children almost lost their uncle!"

"I know Trace and I'm sorry"

"You're not sorry, you will never be sorry unless you have proven yourself again as the strong soldier you were before"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend as if you haven't noticed it yourself," she told him, "when you were assigned to go for a temporary leave, it broke your pride as a soldier and a leader. Moreover, your demotion as the liaison for the Justice League hit you harder than you thought""

It was true. Steve just wouldn't admit it. Two years ago, after the incident with Darkseid, whose forces almost broke every bone in his body during the battle against the; he was forced to drop his position as the liaison for the Justice League as well as take a temporary leave from ARGUS. His demotion was a strong hit to him, adding with the reporters' annoying insistence on getting statement from the closest link they had to the Justice League and the man turned down by the woman every guy was pining for, his life became a mess. Soon after, he began drinking day and night during his leave. This lead to him and Tracy arguing most of the times and his niece and nephew slowly becoming sacred of him. This continued on until Steve decided he had had enough of his sister's complaints and left to get an apartment in the city. By the time he has realized he was throwing his life away, time has moved on without him.

A year later, Amanda Waller appeared outside of his apartment…

"What do you want?" he greeted her with a harsh tone

"Such harsh greetings from a person rumoured to be an honourable man"

"Honourable huh?" he scoffed," who did you hear that from coz I sure hell don't think you got that from reporters"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow to him, "and why would you think that?"

"Because reporters are just a bunch of news sniffing hounds that are willing to turn a simple story that it is into their own twisted and complicated stories"

"I feel as if this might have a link to the stories spinning around the relationship between you and Wonder Woman"

Steve shot her a look, a threatening look that warned Waller to drop the subject immediately. Even still, Waller did not flinch. Instead she ignored him and allowed herself to enter without his permission. Steve, who was already drunk at noon, couldn't find the energy to kick her out of his apartment and reluctantly allowed her to enter.

The content and appearance of the apartment disgusted Waller just as she was disgusted by the former liaison's appearance. Bottles of whiskey and beer lay on the floor, empty; crisps were scattered all around the tables and floors; the sink was filled with unwashed dishes and the trash bin was so full up that wrappers fell on the floor. A strong pungent smell also roamed the whole apartment, leaving Waller to almost cover up her nose.

"What are you really doing here Waller?" Steve asked in the gloomiest tone, "Because I want you to leave"

She did too. The sight of the apartment was too unbearable for her and so she decided to answer his question immediately and cut right to the chase so she might leave early.

"You're needed back in ARGUS" she said platonically

"I don't want to come back yet" he replied immediately

"It's not a matter of want," she warned him, "it's either you come back as the Head of ARGUS or you quit being in the service at all"

"I have no intention of coming back yet"

"The fact that you kept repeating 'yet' only suggests that you do want to come back," she observed, "but it seems something is stopping you, and I'm sure it's not the government. Then what is it Colonel?"

"…"

"Hm," she stared at him, "it's obvious your demotion as the liaison of the Justice League pulled you really far down or is it your relation-"

"Listen Waller," he stopped her, "You're sent here to retrieve me back not to divulge into my personal business. So I suggest we keep it that way and stay out of my personal life. It's none of your business"

Waller stared at him for a couple of seconds only to see that his eyes were burning with desire, probably, to stop her from talking ever again and kick her out of his apartment.

"Well then," she began, "all I would really need is your answer"

"Give me time" he demanded

She was silent for a couple of minutes, "fine, I will give you time, 2-3 days maximum for you think it over but remember this," she shot him a look, "it's either you're in or out"

His conversation with Waller left Steve to think over his decision on whether to come back or not. He knew that coming back would probably lead to him to be hurt again- especially since he hadn't had a chance to talk to Diana at all after their argument- and possibly worse, maybe die. Though, despite all this, Steve has always believed that his purpose in life was to help people, even if it meant allowing unknown entities to take over as superheroes and guardians of the world as he sat by the side-lines and become their messenger and sometimes, babysitter. Steve believed in becoming a hero everyday by risking his life for his country and he had never regretted this belief.

"Fine you're right," Steve admitted to his sister, "I was a broken mess after the events two years ago but Trace," he sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "I was given a second chance to be the man I was before or better. And I am willing to take that chance to help others and keep the world safe"

"Steve, you're my big brother and you have always looked after me," she reminded him, "but I want you to take care of yourself as well. I'm not saying you should quit, it's just I want you to be safe and careful, knowing that I wouldn't have to stare at the TV every night hoping there isn't any news about you in the hospital"

"I promise I will be careful from now on" he smiled as he told her then hugged his worried sister.

Steve had been lost for a whole year: lives outside of his went on without him knowing, he divulged himself in alcohol to drown his sorrows. There was a lot of choices of things in his life- things that could still help others but in a different way- that he could possibly take on besides being a soldier and head of ARGUS, yet in his whole life, being a soldier is everything- it was all he knew to do.

* * *

**I've finally posted chapters for my sequel! Thanks for the patience guys :)**

**This is a prelude to explain the events that occured around Steve Trevor before and after the "Lucky" storyline. This is so that it doesn't seem confusing for later**

**Thank you for reading and look forward to your review**

**Next Up: Lois and Jimmy's story**


	2. Prelude- Lois and Jimmy's story

**Another prelude**

Lois Lane furiously typed on her keyboard as she talked her way through the sentences and paragraphs from her article. It had been a while since she had written an article, since her latest missions were to appear in front of a camera and report the news from the place itself. She was, of course, happy with her promotion at first but as she continued, she realized that she has finally missed the thrill of writing the story itself from her own stubborn perspective.

"Lane what the hell are you doing?!" Perry White stormed into the room with a cigar on his mouth

"What does it look like I'm doing chief?" she replied in a serious tone, "I'm writing!"

"You're not supposed to be writing!" he argued, "you're supposed to be the cover girl in TV for the Daily Planet. Now come on, you have a new assignment: some officials from the White House are making an announcement"

"Chief we both know that those 'officials' are just small time members in the White House who wants to seek attention. The only thing they are going to announce are plans on rebuilding cities that have been destroyed by latest attacks when, in fact, they have numerously announced that before, only from different 'officials' again"

"Whatever Lane, it's still a story," Perry waved his hand and sighed, "Besides, even though I know what you meant, it's still not my complete authority to prevent anyone from going, even if they don't want to"

The Daily Planet's popularity and business has dropped for a couple of months that with one more drop in sales, the whole company was threatened to collapse. Everybody in the Planet couldn't allow that and so they had no choice but to form a contract with a media company that has gained popularity for a couple of years. Because of this contract, most of the works in the Daily Planet consisted of media related works such as TV, radio etc. There were then less articles and newspapers being sold soon after but even still, the Daily Planet continued to print articles.

"Then just send someone else to the White House" Lois suggested

"No I can't," he began to explain, "apart from you and Ashley, the other reporters are in their day-off or have called in sick. I don't trust that Ashley, there's something about her that seems to call out for trouble," he began pointing his fingers to Lois, "and I don't mean trouble to herself but trouble to me and the company"

Lois knew what Perry meant because she herself found the new blond reporter to be annoying with her shrill voice, annoyingly good looks and dumb attitude. She sighed, "Fine I'll go but," she emphasised her 'but', "I get to choose my cameraman"

"Fine call whoever you want" he waved his hand to her as he turned around to exit the room

Lois quickly took her phone out and searched for his name in speed dial. There it was. She pressed "call"

"Hello?" a voice appeared from the phone

"Jimmy get ready" she told him, "we're going to Washington"

* * *

"So what are we going to Washington for Lois?" Jimmy asked

They had almost missed their last-minute plane to Washington due to Lois' insistence that she had to pick something up from her apartment first before going to the airport. The sudden call from Lois wasn't surprising for Jimmy though, as Lois have always called Jimmy whenever there was work involved.

"Some 'officials' are making an announcement," she began, "and we're told to go there and cover it"

"And by 'we' you meant 'you' and 'drag me into it' me?"

"Come on Jimmy," she patted him on the back, "you're the person I can rely on the most in these things! You're my right-hand man!"

"Right-hand man?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows to Lois, "I thought-"

"Anyway," she stopped him as she took out a laptop and files from her bag- the same files that Lois picked up from her apartment before, "now that we have time during our trip, I can continue with my article"

"Continue with your article?" Jimmy looked from her laptop to her files, "Wait, is that the files you insisted on going to your apartment first before we rode the plane? Is that what this is about? To get time to write your article?"

"Well Perry won't stop nagging me unless I go to Washington so yes," she opened her laptop, "it's to write my article"

"And you dragged me into it?"

"You're the only one I could ask to come with me without ratting me out to Perry" she explained

Jimmy sighed. He was stuck in another one of Lois Lane's complicated webs, "you owe me for this"

"I know Jimmy and I'll be sure to repay you" she put her hand on his shoulder

During their plane ride, Lois continued to write her article while Jimmy fixed his old camera. To Jimmy, it was a long and boring ride as he had no one to talk to but Lois who blandly answered his questions to her. He knew she wasn't listening and just answered his questions with the first words that appeared in her mind.

Time by time, Jimmy would peak on Lois' computer to see how she was doing in her article. And during those times, he would always notice a spelling mistake. Those words were lined with a red line that Lois hasn't bothered looking over yet.

"Apparently is spelled with two P's Lois" he told her

"Right. Thanks"

"How do you spell 'obnoxious?" she asked him

"O-B-N-O-X-I-O-U-S" he slowly replied

"Thanks"

"For a writer who has won the Pulitzer Prize, you're spelling really is atrocious"

Lois ignored him for his comment although Jimmy knew Lois didn't care as long as she could convey her point clearly in the article.

After resuming their own business, Jimmy finally stopped himself from fixing his camera and sighed, "Lois I need to talk to you about something"

"Shoot" she continued typing

"It's about Clark"

She stopped typing. 'Clark'. That was a name she hadn't heard in quite some time since he quit from the Daily Planet, probably because, of their arguments in their difference of opinion in the works of the Daily Planet. Clark Kent quit the Daily Planet because of his belief that the Daily Planet has turned from its real purpose of bring true story to the world with the hope of getting others to change the story and become their own hero. The news that the Daily Planet have been bringing to the world became more about celebrities and politicians instead of the real news occurring in the world. Lois knew what he meant but she believed that even though the meaning of their work was lessening as time went by with the media company, at least their company still brought news. Lois tried to talk to Clark about coming back but it was no use. Time then went by and the two partners have forgotten to talk to each other.

"What about Clark?" she resumed typing, not looking straight to Jimmy

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"No"

"Well I haven't either"

Lois looked up from her laptop and onto Jimmy, "How could you not? You're roommates"

"Well he hasn't returned in Metropolis since he left to Smallville with his girlfriend two months ago," he explained, "have you met his girlfriend? Diana?"

Lois hasn't properly met Diana yet but she has seen her for a couple of times. She wore glasses, just like Clark, her hair was always tide up to a bun and her clothes were that of a businesswoman. Lois thought that she was unbelievably pretty as well as graceful with her actions. It was as if she was a real princess.

"I haven't really talked to her but I've seen her couple of times," she told him as she resumed typing "why?"

Jimmy sighed, "Well you wouldn't believe this but Clark is actually married now"

"What?" Lois halted from her typing once again

"I know right?" Jimmy widened his eyes, "I only learned about it through a phone call!"

How could Clark get married without telling her and Jimmy first? She was at awe. Has their relationship really gone that far low that he wouldn't even give her news of his, supposedly, biggest day of his life?

"Lois?" Jimmy called out

"Yeah!" she looked up to him again and sighed, "Well it's his decision Jimmy, it's his life we can't do anything about it"

"See that's the thing! It's not as if we're part of his life anymore!" Jimmy argued, "I thought we were friends!"

"A lot has happened Jimmy," she told him, "the Daily Planet has changed and Clark quit his job. If marrying the woman he loved is what made him happy then it's no surprise"

"That's the thing," Jimmy began, "what if this Diana is not the perfect woman for him after all? Then they'll end up leaving each other which would make Clark depressed again. Clark only introduced her to me a year and a half ago. We don't even know a lot about her"

"But I'm sure Clark does"

"But don't you think it's still suspicious?" Jimmy looked at her with seriousness in his eyes, "I mean all we know is that she lived in Greece. Then she and Clark met there when he flew there for the overseas project. Remember? They dated for a couple of weeks while he was there and when it was time for him to come back, she actually left her home to return here with him, an unfamiliar place to her. I know Clark is a nice guy, in fact a really nice guy, but I don't understand how a woman can just leave their home for a guy she barely knew and met"

Lois sighed, "Frankly, I'm with you there Jimmy but it's his life and given the circumstances that have happened between, well me and Clark, there isn't anything we could do. Just leave Clark with his decision and if he needs our help, that's when we can step-in and help him with everything we can. What do you think of her anyway?"

"She's hot" Jimmy suddenly realized his uncomfortable comment and suddenly stopped, "I mean sh-she's pretty….Although she hates me….. Anyway!" he tried to cut off from his subject, "I suppose you're right about your advice…"

"What makes you say that she hates you?" Lois curiously asked

"Well…" Jimmy scratched his head, as if finding the right words to explain to her what happened a year and a half ago….

* * *

_Jimmy desperately tried to find the right key for his apartment door amongst the piles of keys he had hanging in his massive key ring. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Everything was blurry and he felt as if his head was spinning non-stop. Finally he found the right key but as he tried to insert it into the key hole, he realized that the door was already open._

"_Idiot," he whispered to himself, "I must've already unlocked it"_

_Jimmy Olsen had just come from a night party which resulted in everyone being drunk as hell. He had to walk across the park as he was not allowed to drive in his state so all he wanted was to do was drop on his bed and sleep. As he entered the room, he finally remembered that it was only him that night as Clark was still away from his overseas project. He immediately walked towards his room but he suddenly felt his head throb. He stopped and tried to regain his composure._

"_I need to (Hiccup) go to sleep" he whispered to himself_

_As he opened his door, he realized that the lights were on. He looked up to see the figure standing beside his bed, half-dressed. Her body was, in every way, gorgeous: her muscles were properly toned, her body was finely curved and her breasts were big. Her face, on the other hand, was radiant and her long, black hair flowed down her back._

_He couldn't fit her in the list of people in his mind but somehow his mouth managed to talk on its own and say, "Hi". He said the word with a hint of seduction in his voice. It took him a minute to realize what he just unwillingly said. And it was during that minute that he saw her march towards him and shouted…_

"_You ingrate! How dare you-"_

* * *

_He remembered waking up in the middle of the night with a pocket of ice on his head and Clark sitting next to him._

"_How are you feeling?" Clark asked as Jimmy tried to get up_

"_I feel as if a monster truck ran me over," he got up but felt pain on his head, "what happened?"_

"_Well you came home drunk," he explained as he put a tablet in Jimmy's water, "and you had a, well, an unexpected encounter with someone," Clark handed him his glass of water with a tablet that was still fizzing, "Here, it should help with your head"_

_Jimmy drank the water and felt the distaste of the tablet. He then asked, "With whom?"_

"_My girlfriend"_

"_Your girlfriend?!" Jimmy suddenly shouted. His head was shot in pain which caused him to clutch it, "Argh!"_

"_Yeah," Clark tried to help Jimmy, "didn't I tell you I was going to bring someone here and introduce you to her?"_

"_You did?"_

"_Yeah over the phone"_

_Jimmy had forgotten the message Clark had left him the day before. He finally remembered his message of finally coming back from his overseas project and the fact that he was going to bring someone over. He just didn't expect it to be a girlfriend._

"_Did you get a girlfriend while you were in Greece?" Jimmy asked him_

"_Yeah… "Clark smiled and blushed_

"_And that girlfriend is me" a voice appeared from behind Clark_

_Jimmy immediately looked up to see a gorgeous woman standing behind Clark. It was clear that she had just come from a shower as her hair was wet. Even though she wore glasses, unlike before, he finally realized it was the same woman he saw earlier, through his blurry vision. His eyes widened as his head soon cleared._

"_I-I," Jimmy stammered_

"_It's nice to meet you I'm Diana. Diana Prince" she held her hand out to him but even though she smiled to him, Jimmy saw anger in her eyes. It was as if she kept her boiling anger to herself and masked herself with a forgiving exterior._

"_N-Nice to meet you too, I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen" Jimmy forcefully smiled as his heart raced of nervousness, "I'Im sorry about earlier" he boldly apologized_

"_It is of no concern" she said as she continued her forced smile_

_She then turned to Clark and said, "Honey I'm just going to go get some fresh air outside" and kissed him in the cheek_

"_Okay," Clark smiled, "be careful"_

_Jimmy was confused. How could Clark allow her to go out in the middle of the night? Especially a pretty girl like her, danger was bound to come from around the corner… Jimmy thought._

"_I'll be fine". There. Jimmy finally saw her real smile- the real smile that she hid from Jimmy throughout their small conversation._

_After Diana had left the room, Jimmy immediately grabbed Clark by the shoulders, "She's your girlfriend?! How did that happen?! This is a bit sudden CK!"_

"_It's… a long story" Clark brushed the back of his neck_

_Jimmy then shot him a look, "Okay since it's the middle of the night. Though I expect a full explanation tomorrow!"_

"_N-No problem"_

_As Jimmy got up, he felt a sudden pain in his left cheek. He looked into a mirror and saw that he had a black eye. How the hell did I get a black eye? He asked himself. He concluded that it must've been during the party or it must've been the result of the uncomfortable encounter from Diana._

_He arrived in his room to see that the lights were off. He remembered seeing the lights on when he arrived in his room earlier…._

"_Say Clark?" he turned around to Clark, "did I enter my room earlier?"_

_Clark took a deep breath and said, "No. You entered my room"_

"_Oh…." He looked down, "that makes sense"_

* * *

"So I'm guessing the black eye I got that night was from her" Jimmy had finally explained to Lois the event of that night

"No wonder, "Lois commented, "If I were her I would've the same"

"It was an accident!" Jimmy countered, "I was drunk!"

"Jimmy you walked in on her while she was dressing" Lois warned him, "in her boyfriend's room at that!"

"Fine Fine" Jimmy sighed, "I admit it was my fault"

"No wonder she hates you"

"Hey!" Jimmy looked intently to Lois who was still typing, "Anyway, back to the subject. What do we do about Clark?"

"Nothing" she shot her reply to him

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"But-"

"For the last time Jimmy," Lois stopped typing and looked at him, "its Clark's life. If he's happy then we should be happy for him as well"

Jimmy sighed and finally stopped his argument. There was no use. Lois was already fixated on that thought and there was no turning her… at the moment. He returned to fixing his camera.

Lois finally finished the draft for her article and closed her laptop. She looked out the window. She then remembered her encounter with Superman after he saved her from the falling plane she was on. Superman saved people every day. And he took pride in that. Just like Clark who took pride in reporting the real news to the world. She missed Clark. He was her partner when it came to gathering news, and her friend- one of her best friends in the world. It saddened her that they were growing apart from each other because she once thought that Clark would always be there for her to help her. The one thing she failed to realize is that even though Clark _had_ been there for her all the time, she hasn't been there for him most of the time. It was selfish of her and because of this; she grew apart from her best friend.

Though even with all this, Lois looked up and promised herself: "I will not give up in becoming his friend"

Lois Lane needed her friend. And her friend needed her. That was how it worked in her mind and so she was determined to see it through.

* * *

**This is the last of my preludes and the longest chapter I have written yet! It's Lois and Jimmy's story- events and what has happened around them before and after the "Lucky" storyline. If any of you are wondering, this is set in the present moment (just before Clark and Diana will soon arrive in Metropolis)**

**I decided to highlight the relationships between Clark, Lois and Jimmy just as I didn with (well a bit) Steve and Diana. Also, if anyone is confused, Clark introduced Diana to Jimmy a year after they had started dating (coz of complications with them being a superhero and all)**

**Thank you for reading and look forward for your reviews :)**

**I'll make sure to post the very first chapter very soon- perhaps tomorrow or the day after :) Thanks for the patience again guys :)**

**Next Up: Clark and Diana arrives in Metropolis**


	3. Chapter 1

Diana stood in front of the door of her husband's apartment. She sighed. _Dangerous things lies ahead,_ she thought. She turned to see her husband carried their luggage. Diana didn't have a lot of baggage as she did not have a lot of accessories; she preferred simple clothes- clothes that she felt were comfortable. Her husband on the other hand,

"I still don't understand why you had to carry so many files with you" she began, "because of those, we have a lot of luggage than necessary"

"These files are necessary for when I try to find a job," he replied as he struggled to carry five bags with his hands. It wasn't the weight of bags as it was the number that made him struggle

"Your parent's farm still makes a little bit of money," she reminded him, "isn't that enough for us?"

"For the two of us, yes" he set down the bags on the floor and looked for his keys in his pocket as he continued, "but when the baby comes, it'll be a bit difficult. So we need to prepare for it. Besides I know you want to live in Smallville when the time comes so I want to at least make the house a bit bigger for us…"

Diana continued to stare at her husband the whole time.

"What?" Clark asked surprised

"N-Nothing," Diana stammered. Clark saw her blushed, "it's just I'm surprised at how much you've thought about this… and in such short time, a few days to be exact"

Clark left the key in the keyhole and put up his hands on her shoulders, "Diana, I've thought about this the moment I married you, perhaps before that. I always knew you were the woman of my dreams and the person I'm going to marry and start a family with. And now that it's happening, I couldn't be more excited"

Diana hugged him tightly as she smiled. Her husband is a thoughtful and caring person, perhaps the most caring person she's ever met and she couldn't be happier that it was her that he was taking care of.

Clark and Diana entered the apartment just to be shocked at the sight of the apartment. Clark couldn't believe the state of his apartment while Diana immediately turned away from the sight, disgusted. The whole apartment looked as if it was hit by a hurricane of garbage: crisps bags were all over the floor and tables, dishes were left unwashed, foods were scattered all around the floor where ants have gathered to feast, the trash can was so full-up piles of garbage were on the floor, dusts gathered on furniture and worst of all, Jimmy's clothes were scattered everywhere. Clark felt sorry Diana had to see the mess- especially Jimmy's clothes- that he turned around immediately to apologize but saw that she was gone.

He ran outside to look for her only to see her standing beside the door, her hand on his mouth

"I'm sorry the apartment is such a mess" Clark apologized

"You don't have to apologize Clark," she told him, "it's your roommate that made the mess"

"I know but still" he sighed

"I'm going to go outside," she told him, "the pungent smell from the room was too strong for me"

"Yeah I know," he nodded, "I'll tidy up while you're away. The smell is definitely bad for the baby" he smiled at the thought of his child inside of Diana

Diana shot him a look, as if telling him to be serious but she soon smiled, "Okay then" she kissed him and walked towards the elevator

"Be careful," he shouted to her.

After seeing her reply through the form of a wave, he turned around to look at the apartment once again and sighed, "Here we go again". He rolled up his sleeve and began cleaning.

Diana exited the elevator and walked towards the apartment door. She walked around the nearby park and flew above the city several times yet it had only been 20 minutes since she left the apartment to escape the horrible sight that resided inside- the horrible sight that grew while they were away. _I somehow salute Clark for being able to put up with Jimmy, _she thought, _My husband really is amazing._

As she entered the apartment, she expected the room to be half cleaned but as she saw, the whole apartment was gleaming. Everything in the apartment have been tidied, floors have been cleaned, laundry was on and the pungent smell she tried to escape from had been replaced with a sweet lavender smell. Once again, she had been surprised by her husband. _Yup my husband really is amazing,_ she thought.

"However did you manage to clean up a whole apartment filled with garbage in 20 minutes?!" she asked with surprise, "Did you use your super-speed?"

"Surprisingly no," he replied as he cleaned his hands with a cloth, "I have lived my whole life doing chores every day in the farm. And each of those chores had to be done in an allotted time, without my powers, since there are so many to do every day"

"I see," she looked around, "that's really amazing… it's quite different from what I'm used to," Clark stood in front of her, "waking up early every day to train, learn the ways, history of Themscyra as well as etiquettes on being a princess"

"That sounds like a story out of a fairy tale"

"What is?"

"Our differences," he touched her by her shoulders, "The Princess and the Farm boy. Sounds romantic doesn't it?"

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "well tell me, how does this story go exactly?"

"Hmm," he first looked up, as if he was thinking very deeply then began, "Once upon a time, there once was a princess, whose unimaginable beauty matches that of a Goddess. Her beauty was more radiant than the sun's that it made the sun hide away in shame"

Diana grinned, her eyes closed as she listened, "Go on"

"One day, being an adventurer that she is, she met a farm boy from a faraway land."

"What happened then?" Diana eagerly asked

"The two instantly fell in love at first sight," he continued, "they both knew that the person that stood in front of each other was the person they were going to marry but," he emphasised his 'but', "fate had something else in store for them when they found it wasn't easy for them to be together"

"Why is that?"

"Because both the princess and the farm boy had their own responsibilities and destinies they had to do," he continued, "but still they fought for their love because they knew that being with each other was also their destiny- one that they forged together and intend to live by"

"What happened in the end?" Diana had her head rested on his chest

Clark pushed her from him so that he could look into her eyes, "Because their love was so strong, they fought together till the end… then," he smiled, "they lived happily ever after"

"That is a fantastic story," she grinned, "do you think it happens in real life?"

"It does Diana," he touched her cheeks, Diana closed her eyes as she felt his warmth, "and I intend to make it happen for us because… you're my princess and"

"You're my farm boy" Diana finished his sentence

"We've been through so much together," he told her, "and yet we're still standing, our love still as strong"

"Then it's proof of how strong we are together"

"That's right," he smiled, "and we will always be as strong in the future, even more so"

"Together"

Jimmy Olsen just had another one of his exhausting days with Lois Lane. He had to run a round after her, carrying a massive camera recorder. Being Lois Lane's sidekick has never been easy but Jimmy found it to be worth it as Lois' news always brought him big bucks.

He stood in front of his apartment door, somehow dreading to enter the pigsty state of his apartment. Since Clark left to Smallville, there was no one left to clean up the apartment since he had no time to properly clean or he was just too lazy to clean. He took a deep breath and opened his door… only to hear laughter from inside.

"Diana," a voice called out, "I have to make dinner!"

"Why couldn't you just let me cook for you?" a woman's voice replied, "I have to learn these things too you know"

"I-Uumm-" the man's voice stammered

"What's that look you just gave?"

"Nothing! What look?"

"You just gave off a look there… a suspicious look"

"I didn't!" the guy argued, "let me cook for now, what do you say I make your favourite dish"

There was silence for a while then the woman replied, "Okay, since you're cooking my favourite"

Jimmy finally found the courage to enter his apartment and find out whose voices it was that occupied the room. He was surprised to see that it was none other than his roommate- Clark with his girlf- no- Jimmy remembered, she was his wife now. They were in the kitchen where Clark wore his apron and held a pan in his hand while talking to Diana.

"Hey guys" Jimmy greeted

"Oh Hi Jimmy" Clark greeted back, "it's good to see you, how have you been?"

"Good…" his voice trailed off for a moment then, "I didn't know you were coming back, you should've called so I… could've cleaned… the… apart-"

Jimmy's voice trailed off once more when he noticed that the whole apartment has been cleaned and tidied. He couldn't believe the state of the apartment. It was gleaming! He tried to adjust his eyes to the new look, far different from what he was used to seeing.

"Do we have a cleaning robot or something?" Jimmy exclaimed, "The whole apartment looks… WOW!"

Clark brushed the back of his neck and began, "Well I had to clean the apartment immediately since, well, you know- it looked like a pigsty"

"Yeah sorry about that," Jimmy apologised, "I'll make it up to you soon"

There was silence for a couple of minutes until Jimmy turned to both of them again, "How have you both been? "

"Very well" Clark replied

Jimmy turned to Diana, "I heard about the happy news," he held out his hand to her, "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Diana took his hand and shook it as she smiled back to him.

Jimmy then extended his hand to Clark who replied with a hug and a handshake as well as a "Thanks"

"I'm going to make dinner Jimmy," Clark told him, "have you eaten yet?"

"Actually I have so I'll be fine thanks" Jimmy waved his hand to him

Moments later, Diana kissed Clark in the cheeks then told him, "I will go and freshen up, I will leave you two alone"

"Thanks," he kissed her back, "I'll call you when dinner is prepared"

"I look forward to it"

Diana gave Jimmy a smile and walked towards Clark's bedroom. Once again, silence fell in the room.

"So you got married huh?" Jimmy began, "I see marriage have been working well for both of you"

"It is," Clark took a deep breath, "Look Jimmy, I know you're mad I didn't tell you-"

"It's okay CK," Jimmy stopped him, "I know you have your reasons"

Jimmy remembered Lois' advice to him about approaching Clark with his current situation. Even though he wasn't too happy with the advice, he also knew that Lois is right. If Clark was happy with his decision, he could only be happy for him as well and support him.

"Thanks but-"

"I'm just glad to see that you're happy," Jimmy interjected again, "both of you"

"We are" Clark grinned

"So how has married life been? What have you two been up to?"

"Actually," Clark took a deep breath, "I have news"

"What is it?" Jimmy raised his eyebrow to him

"Diana and I are having a baby"

Jimmy's surprised expression was clearly evident to Clark. He was speechless for a moment and then, "Con-congratulations"

"Are you okay?" Clark asked

"Y-Yeah," Jimmy stammered, "this is just a big surprise that's all"

"I know-"

"But I gotta say," Jimmy began, "I'm excited for you guys"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded, "truth be told CK, I think you're going to be a great father"

"Thanks Jimmy"

"So CK," Jimmy sat straight on his chair, "what have you and your wife been up to?"

"It's a long story…"

The two friends talked for a couple of minutes, which then turned to hours. The two talked about Clark and Diana's time together, Jimmy's work with Lois Lane and how much things have quite changed in the Daily Planet as well as in Metropolis. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Clark finally remembered….

"Crap!" he immediately stood up, "Dinner!"

Diana's stomach suddenly grumbled. As she touched her stomach, she looked towards their bedroom door and whispered to herself, "I wonder if Kal is done with dinner"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took longer for me to post this chapter than I said I would.. a lot of things happened.**** Though I've finally managed to post this! :)  
**

**There's nothing much in this chapter except their first arrival back after their trip to Smallville. Although I will probably divulge more in other character's relationships with Clark and Diana in the later chapters.  
**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it. Looking forward for your reviews! :)**

**Next Up: Lois meets Diana!**


	4. Chapter 2

Lois Lane exited the elevator and walked towards the apartment door. She slowly knocked on the door, a bit agitated on the circumstances she was currently in. It was her day off and she asked Jimmy to post the pictures he took for her new article in the mail. It had been three days since she asked for the pictures yet she hasn't received them yet. Furthermore, she intended to use her day off to finish up the article but without the pictures she couldn't complete it. She was annoyed.

She continued knocking on the door, prepared to shout to Jimmy if no one answered. She knocked on the door again,

"Jim-"

Suddenly, the door opened only to reveal the person she was least expecting to see. His hair was dishevelled while his glasses reflected a sort of gleam from his blue eyes. He wore only a white shirt and a pair of shorts. _He must've just gotten up from bed,_ she thought. His tall and muscular features towered over her as she stood in front of him, surprised.

"Smallville?!"

"Lois!" he yelled in surprise

The two continued to stare at each other in disbelief of the sudden surprise until,

"Clark?" a voice appeared from behind him, "Who is at the door?"

Lois peeked beside him to see a gorgeous woman wearing only a blouse and shorts, tying her hair up while curiously trying to peek at who was at the door. She slowly walked towards the door to stand beside Clark.

"Uumm," Clark stammered, "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually I'm just here to pick up some pictures from Jimmy" Lois replied

"Jimmy actually went out for a bit but he'll be back soon" Clark informed her

"You can wait for him here if you'd like" the woman offered her

Lois was reluctant to agree since she found their encounter uncomfortable at first but seeing as she needed the pictures badly, she had no choice but to wait. _Besides,_ she thought, _this is probably a good opportunity to catch up with Clark, and perhaps learn more about his… wife._

* * *

"Here you go," Diana set down the cup of tea in front of Lois, "I hope the tea is to your taste"

"Thank you" Lois took the tea and sipped from it, "this is delicious"

"I'm glad" she smiled to her and sat down next to Clark, who sat in the couch in front of her

The couple changed their clothes before engaging into a talk with Lois who waited in the living room. She was shocked to see at how clean the apartment was since the times when she would enter the apartment she found the state revolting. _I seriously wonder how Smallville was able to put up with living with Jimmy and clean up after him,_ she thought.

The room was silent until Clark cleared his throat and began,

"Lois I don't think you've properly met," he sat up straight, "this is my wife, Diana" he then extended his arm to Lois and turned to Diana, "Diana this is my friend, Lois Lane"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lois," Diana extended her arm to Lois, "Clark has told me so much about you. Furthermore, your work as a news reporter is admirable"

_Clark has talked about me before?_ This was a shock to Lois since Clark never talked much about Diana to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you too" Lois shook her hand then turned to Clark, "I can't believe it took you this long to introduce us to each other Smallville"

"Yeah…" he brushed the back of his neck, "sorry about that"

"You must be pretty amazing to be able to put up with a tardy guy like Clark here" Lois told Diana as a light-hearted statement

Diana laughed, "not at all" she soon stood up and bowed, "if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some matters"

Lois bowed her head to her and smiled in reply while Diana kissed Clark on the cheek before leaving.

There was silence again after that and Lois found it very uncomfortable. So she tried to talk again before,

"So I heard you've been doing well in the Daily Planet as a news reporter" Clark began

"Yeah," she replied, "although, to be honest, I kinda miss the joy of writing the articles myself" she painfully admitted, "well how about you? I haven't heard from you much since you quit the Planet"

"Things have been quite hectic for me even without the job to be honest"

"I see," she sighed, "is it because of the sudden marriage?"

There it was. She finally mentioned it. She tried to refrain herself from asking Clark or in a way- interrogate him about his sudden marriage but it seemed the reporter inside of her got the better of her at that moment.

"You don't need to fully explain yourself Smallville," she told him, "I just want to know if you're happy with this decision"

"I am Lois," he replied sternly, "The happiest I've been in my life"

"Then that's good"

Clark sighed, "I know I've caused you and Jimmy a lot of worries and I haven't exactly been a good friend either… and I apologize for that"

Lois stared into Clark's face for a second. She could see the sadness and guilt it brought Clark for being distant from his friends. Lois knew he had his reasons and she couldn't blame him for that. Though deep down, she wished that he would confide in her once in a while as well.

"How does she make you feel?" she suddenly asked

"What?"

"The reason I asked is," she placed her hand on his, "all this time, it wasn't us that has been alone. You were growing distant from us, your two best friends; you're unable to turn to your parents, the people who have known you your whole life. Therefore, it must've been some of your other friends and Diana who have been with you the entire time"

Clark was silent. She was right. He hasn't noticed it before because Diana has been there for him the entire time, as well as the Justice League. It was her who filled the void in his heart that was left by the remembrance of his parents. The year his parents died was the toughest year of his life; he met Diana the next year. After a year has passed since his parent's death, he returned to Smallville to tidy up things left behind by his parents. While he was there, he continuously reminisced his time with them which hit him harder than he thought. It was like everywhere he looked, he was constantly hit with needles of realization that they were gone. This made him depressed; and because of this- adding the sudden transition of the Daily Planet, he grew distant from his friends. It was Diana who filled the void he felt in his heart and it was her who blinded him from being hit with more pain and from realizing his true current condition. He never fully realized it until now.

He smiled then began, "She completes me- in a way I never thought I would be. She is, in a way, a part of me I can never let go"

"How?"

"Not everyone in this world can do everything, each of us have flaws in our own," he continued, "There are those who can do 50% of the things others can't while the rest can do the other 50%. I think that's what they mean by 'everyone is equal' I guess," Lois continued to listen intently, "To me, Diana is that other 50%. She is able to do the 50% I can't do, perfectly"

"Like what?"

Clark laughed weakly, "like how to be stubborn for example; how to take pride in everything she does and most importantly, how to have faith in me when even I, doubt myself…. Without her, I'm lost"

"I see," Lois finally understood him, his recent actions and why she could only support him from the side-lines. It was because he already had someone beside him all along- someone he truly needed, "I understand now Smallville and I'm really happy for you"

* * *

Diana had just returned from a quick flight around Metropolis. She wanted to leave her husband and Lois alone so that they may have a chance to catch-up. Diana knew of the sudden distance that grew between them and so she was determined to at least help close the gap. And the first step towards it was to give them a chance to talk on their own.

Upon arriving she heard Lois' voice…

"How does she make you feel?" she asked

Diana knew better than to eavesdrop into a conversation but she had the feeling that the conversation involved her. Besides, the apartment was small that she couldn't help but overhear Clark's answer…

"Not everyone in this world can do everything, each of us have flaws in our own," he continued, "There are those who can do 50% of the things others can't while the rest can do the other 50%. I think that's what they mean by 'everyone is equal' I guess," Lois continued to listen intently, "To me, Diana is that other 50%. She is able to do the 50% I can't do, perfectly"

"Like what?"

Clark laughed weakly, "like how to be stubborn for example; how to take pride in everything she does and most importantly, how to have faith in me when even I, doubt myself…. Without her, I'm lost"

Diana stood beside the door of their bedroom. She was silent throughout, going through Clark's feelings about her. It wasn't until a little later that she realized tears were flowing across her cheeks._ Huh?_ She thought, _Why am I crying? Are these tears of sadness?... No…_ No it wasn't. Diana realized they were tears of happiness. She was overwhelmed by the thought that the person she loved and cherished the most felt exactly the same way about her as she did to him. She was overwhelmed by the thought that the most powerful and gentle man on Earth needed her in his life just as she needed him in her life. Their feelings were mutual but powerful at the same time. And she was glad that she was the luckiest woman on Earth because he stood beside her no matter what.

* * *

**This is just a short chapter consisting of only conversations with Lois. Though I gotta say, this has been one of the hardest chapter I've ever written, it took me a long time to think of what they would talk about and it obviously gotten me not very far :( **

**Anyway, I further highlighted Clark's feelings just as I said I would before in here. What do you think about it? :)**

**Thank you for reading and as always, I look forward to your reviews!**

**Next Up: Superman and Wonder Woman visits the STARS Labs**


	5. Chapter 3

Superman and Wonder Woman flew down the STAR Labs building rooftop. The STAR (Scientific and Technological Advanced Research) facility in Metropolis was just one of the many base locations in the world; including Gotham, San Francisco and Seattle; as well as Canada, Europe, Australia and Japan. They have been involved in scientific researches and experimentations that sometimes involved alien researches and technologies.

Superman was told to enter the building through the rooftop by Steve Trevor to avoid the attention of prying media that might come rushing in once he was spotted. Superman agreed with the idea of being in contact with ARGUS secretly on his own but he didn't agree with the idea of Diana coming with him. As they entered through the rooftop door he suddenly grabbed her arm,

"Diana I would have preferred it if you have stayed at home and rest," he began, "your body is still not used carrying a baby"

"Kal I'll be fine besides," she argued, "I want to know everything first-hand about this case"

"I don't think there's anything we have to worry about"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "How could you say that when it's _your_ life that might be in danger?"

"It's true Kryptonite is a source of weakness for me but-"

"Nevertheless, just as Bruce said, we need to investigate this," she eyed him, "together"

With that, Diana walked in front of him, and as she did, he looked at her from behind and thought, "_But Kryptonite isn't my greatest weakness"_

* * *

As the couple walked along the hallways of the huge facility, both soldiers from ARGUS and scientists in STAR greeted them both with a smile and respect. Some were even stunned at the presence of two of the greatest heroes but kept their cool composure as they greeted them. Due to the many doors and the wide hallways of the facility, it would've been hard for anyone to walk in the facility without getting lost but Superman was already used to the structure of the facility that he led the way for him and Diana.

Superman and Wonder Woman entered the room at the far West side of the building where offices of higher-ups were held- higher-ups such as the head of ARGUS, Colonel Steve Trevor.

"Superman" Steve greeted, "I'm glad you're finally able to come"

"Likewise Colonel" Superman shook his hand

"Hello Steve" Wonder Woman appeared from behind Superman

"Diana!" Steve suddenly exclaimed, "I didn't expect to see you"

"Doomsday is a formidable enemy, a threat to the whole world," she explained, "it's only wise that as much people investigates about this"

"I see"

Steve stared at Diana, his head filled with wonder on all those missed times they had. Superman cleared his throat, as if to gain Steve's attention.

"So," Steve began, "shall we take a walk?"

Steve led the way as Superman and Wonder Woman followed him across the wide hallways of the facility, where scientists worked on the technologies that modelled around the hallways; and ARGUS soldiers were stationed around doors.

"The incident a couple of months ago involving Doomsday was of course restricted from the media," Steve began, "since then, we have been investigating the possible whereabouts of Doomsday. We've tried to locate him using satellites and CCTVs"

"Have you had any luck?" Superman asked

"Unfortunately no," he replied, "after his escape, we immediately tried to track him within at least a 20km radius but as soon as we did, he was gone. It was as if he vanished into thin air"

"Or perhaps underground" Wonder Woman suggested

"Huh?"

"Someone as big as Doomsday couldn't possibly disappear immediately," Wonder Woman explained, "He could've hidden somewhere underground"

"That is possible"

"Then it's also possible he might not be working alone" Superman interjected, "Colonel," he looked at Steve, "Were there any investigations regarding the Kryptonites that were stolen?"

"Yes there have been"

"What have you found?" Wonder Woman asked

Steve looked at Wonder Woman for a moment. For a second, he swore he saw a glimpse of deep concern in Diana's eyes as she asked the question.

"The scientists here in STAR Labs performed experiments on the different effects of red kryptonites and they've found that the chemical structures present in the Red Kryptonite can be altered"

"Altered?"

"That was why it has unpredicted effects" Superman answered Wonder Woman, he then turned back to face Steve, "can I see some of the results of the experiments?"

"Definitely, follow me" Steve led them towards a different direction where he continued, "Although I would suspect that Batman is probably working on finding out the different effects of the Red Kryptonite himself"

They stopped in front of a large door which opened sideways as soon as Steve nodded to the two soldiers stationed at both sides of the door.

"I'd like to come in alone" Superman announced

"Huh? But -"Wonder Woman tried to stop him

"I'll be okay" Superman smiled to her

Steve Trevor stared at the two. There was something about their gazes towards each other. It was as if there were communicating with their eyes. Even if they were true friends, would two friends' relationship be that deep? So deep it seems their bond is stronger than any other.

After Superman entered the room, Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman were left on their own as they stood in front of the closing doors. There was silence between the two of them until,

"Would you like to get some air?" Steve asked

"Huh?"

"There's a nearby balcony," he informed, "its where some of the workers here go to get some air"

"I want to wait here for now" she looked towards the door as if trying to determine what was going on inside. Steve knew that Diana was worried about Superman.

"He'll be fine," he told her, "he's Superman"

She immediately glanced towards him, trying to figure out how he knew what she was thinking. She then answered, "Very well then," she smiled, "please lead the way"

They arrived in the balcony overlooking the whole city. Diana was of course, used to that kind of view as she always flew over cities but she found it breath-taking that she didn't need to fly to see such a magnificent view.

She was caught up with the view that she was taken by surprise when a cold touch met her skin. She immediately turned to see Steve holding a water bottle to her, "Here you go," he smiled to her

"Thank you" she took the bottle but only held it in her hands

"How has our Amazonian princess been?" he began

She looked at him as he asked the question then turned to the city's view, "Lately, I've become more as Wonder Woman than Amazonian Princess"

"How come?"

"Certain circumstances… I guess. How about you?" she asked, "I take it you have been busy as the head of ARGUS?"

"It has," he chuckled, "more than I thought it would be"

The two shared some of the stories they have encountered from the time they lost together. For a moment, everything sounded wonderful in their conversation until,

"Diana," Steve looked at his water bottle as he tried to mutter his statement, "about what I told you 2 years ago"

Diana immediately turned to Steve who still continued to stare down at his water bottle

"It's still true for me," he continued, "even now"

"Steve…"

"I don't really know why I'm telling you this," he tried to laugh it off, "but even as a friend, I felt like I'm losing you" he sounded as if he was whispering to himself loudly, "I thought that-"

Diana quickly hugged him and whispered to his ear, "You will never lose me Steve, you have always been my friend, my good friend" She then kissed him by his cheek and smiled, "shall we go back?"

_Friend… huh?_ Steve thought

They soon arrived back in front of the Experimentation room where they left Superman. As they arrived, they caught sight of him leaving the room. Wonder Woman ran towards him and looked up into his face

"Did anything happen?" she immediately asked

Superman shook his head, "Nothing but," he took a deep breath, "there is a huge possibility Doomsday _is _working with someone"

"What makes you think that?" Steve asked

"If Doomsday wanted to use the Red Kryptonite against me," he began, "he would first try to alter its chemical structure; but to alter the chemical structure is very hard. Only someone with a great deal of knowledge in Kryptonites can do this. Doomsday is programmed to adapt and destroy everything in its path; but he's not programmed to learn them"

"Well who could have that much knowledge on Kryptonites?"

"I could only think of one other person" Diana told them, "Someone who has spent a lot of their time trying to destroy Superman by finding his weakness"

"Who?"

"Lex Luthor" Superman answered

* * *

Lex Luthor entered the well-lit room which shone upon the well-equipped laboratory. There were only two scientists in the room and they were both hard at work; each of them was occupied with their own work that they failed to realize his presence that had just arrived in the room.

"Gentlemen" Lex cleared his throat

"Oh Mr Luthor," the scientist with glasses gasped, "I'm sorry we didn't notice you-"

"It doesn't matter," Lex waved his hand to him," what have you found?"

"As you predicted, it was possible to alter the chemical structure of the red kryptonite into a specific effect," the other scientists explained, "but since it's too complicated, we're still not sure if it's the right structure"

"Have you managed to alter it?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then shall we test it out?"

"To who?" the scientist with glasses asked, "it would only work for a Kryptonian and if we use it on Doomsday-"

"You're forgetting the most popular Kryptonian in our planet, Dr Brown" Lex shook his head, "the one person we have prepared all of this for"

"Superman? But we still don't know if it would work," the other scientist tried to reason with Lex

"It's better to be more curious than cautious Dr," Lex replied, "if people have been more cautious in the past, I doubt we would have made a lot of discoveries and scientific breakthroughs"

"But sir," Dr Brown stammered, "this is Superman we're talking about… he's a hero, a savio-"

"May I remind you of the circumstances you would have been in, if I hadn't helped you?" Lex gave him a threatening look, "think about your family. What would have happened to them if I hadn't shown you my generosity?"

"I'm sorry," he looked down as he apologized, "I have always been grateful of your generosity Mr Luthor"

"The same goes for you Dr Miller" he shot another threatening look to the other scientist

"Yes Mr Luthor" he answered as he looked down on the floor

"Well then now that that's settled," he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "prepare the kryptonite! Our 'hero' is waiting"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish and post this chapter! I've been having some really bad writer's block these days that I couldn't even finish a paragraph! It's such a trouvle since I'm also trying to finish a up a short story before school comes back!**

**Anyway, I know this is quite a short chapter but I'll try my best to post the next one as soon as I can :)**

**To phyrephly, I hope this chapter provided a little improvement on my writing :) I'm still not sure if I'm checking my mistakes right hehe**

**Thank you for reading and as always, I look forward to your reviews :)**

**Next Up: Wonder Woman further investigates with Batman  
**


	6. Chapter 4

Wonder Woman followed Alfred along the wide hallways of Wayne Manor and into the Batcave, her mind filled with questions and worries over the sudden realization that Lex Luthor might be involved with the recent events involving the stolen Kryptonite. Diana knew that Lex Luthor's goal was to see Superman fall; he never approved of seeing anyone- especially a stranger from another planet act like God. She decided to check Batman's own investigation into the matter, hoping he could give her good news.

"Master Bruce," Alfred greeted an occupied Batman, "Princess Diana is here to see you"

"Thank you Alfred"

After a bow towards Bruce and then to Diana, Alfred left the Batcave. Diana walked towards Batman who was still occupied with his large computer.

"What brings you here princess?" Batman asked after a glance over his shoulder

Diana stood next to Bruce. She looked at the large computer screen only to see the highlights of the work he has done on the case. It seemed that Batman have discovered more things than STAR scientists have, and it was these information that made Diana remember why he was called the world's greatest detective.

"Kal and I arrived in the STAR Lab in Metropolis yesterday to gather information," she announced, "I've come to ask how yours was going though it seems you have done more investigation in the matter than I thought"

"The Red Kryptonite is so much different from Green Kryptonite," he began, "I've altered the chemical structure into as many different types as I could"

"How did you alter it?"

"Products of researches Clark gathered himself when he tried to analyse it"

"He did some of the experiments?"

"Yes," Batman nodded, "he told me that when he first came upon his father's researches, he stumbled upon information on the different rocks from Krypton, one of them being Red Kryptonite. He tried to find as much as he could as he flew around the world and into space. I heard it was even harder to find than green Kryptonite. He tried to hide it from the rest of the world, afraid of what it could do to its environment and-"

"To him" she completed the statement

"Although it seemed the government have stumbled upon pieces of it on their own"

"What did he find in his experiments?"

"Not much," Batman replied, "due to the possible effects of the Red Kryptonite to him, he couldn't get very near to it on his own, and this made it harder for him to retrieve it and further experiment on it. He mostly done researches instead"

"So you continued the research yourself by experimenting on it?"

"Yes"

"Then what exactly are the kind of side effects did you find?" she asked," What could it do to him?"

"It's hard to say considering I can't prove it yet but," Batman continued, "it can weaken him far greater than green kryptonite could; change his personality and turn him into a completely different person; poison his mind and make him lose control of his powers. It could even make him forget about everything he knows"

Diana was in shock. Visions of the different effects red kryptonite brought to her husband swirled inside her head as she tried to break free from the shock. Such a dangerous artefact- an artefact that could bring down the strongest man on Earth on his knees- has lived for so many years underneath the ground. To make it worse, his greatest enemy was in possession of such artefact. Diana couldn't allow it; she could never allow her husband to get in contact with the Kryptonite.

"Have you informed the other Leaguers?" Diana asked

"Yes," he replied, "I told them what happened and they have been on the lookout for Doomsday since then. Although they have all been occupied with their own cities as well that there wasn't a lot they could do"

"I see, thank you"

As Batman continued typing on his keyboard, Diana once again rummaged through all the information she has gathered so far. Though despite all the worry in her head, there was another thing that bothered her: _Why hasn't Kal told me anything about this?_

"Did Kal tell you everything about this?" she asked him

"You're wondering why he hasn't told you anything about this, aren't you."

_Exactly_

After a glance to Diana over his shoulder, he told her," Clark has his reasons. You're his wife; he would've told you if he could"

"Then why is it that he could tell you instead?"

"My relationship with Clark is very different from what you two share princess," Bruce told her, "why don't you ask him about this instead?"

"….." she tried to find the possible reason herself in her head

"Anyway," Bruce cut Diana's train of thought, "I'm telling you all this myself because right now Diana, you are the only person who can help Clark get through this"

"…"

_I just hope it's enough to save him from harm,_ she thought

Diana decided to change the subject one more time to answer another question that has been on her mind the whole time since Bruce told them about the incident.

"I'd like you to continue being honest with me Bruce" she began

"What do you mean?"

"Why are such dangerous artefacts at the hands of STAR Labs?"

"….." he stopped typing, "you already know the answer to that Diana"

Diana sighed as she clenched her fist, her heart agitated as she announced the answer, "Fear and lack of trust from the government"

Bruce resumed typing on his keyboard, "It's not easy for them to trust a person they believe is 'a stranger from another planet'"

_Enough was enough,_ Diana thought, _when will these people learn to trust the man who has dedicated his life to save theirs?_

"But he's not a stranger!" Diana raised her voice, "He has lived in this very planet, his whole life!"

"You can't blame them for being cautious"

"I understand they're being cautious!" she continued clenching her fists, "It's the lack of trust and faith they show him that irritates me!"

Bruce stopped typing again and looked up to an angry Diana "Don't forget that your people haven't exactly shown trust towards people from outside your own home as well"

"That's different Bruce," she eyed him; "it is because we were betrayed- a betrayal that led to the deaths of our people. Kal has never betrayed his people"

"I know that-"Batman remained his composure

"Yes you do but you don't fully understand it!" she stopped him immediately, "What you understand is how the government thinks Bruce. You yourself have never fully trusted anyone. I know you've kept profiles on all of us in the Justice League and I let it go thinking that you kept them with good intention"

"…"

After a few seconds of silence, Diana finally got to her senses. She sighed as she realized what she had just done.

"Forgive me," she spoke to him in a low voice, "it was presumptuous of me to assume how you think"

Bruce was silent but as soon as he resumed his typing he told her, "It's all right. You're worried about him"

"I can't allow him to suffer from the betrayal of those he swore to protect," she told him, "I will never be able to forgive them if something happened to Kal"

Bruce stared into Diana's eyes. They were filled with fiery determination as she spoke. It was as if…. Batman tried to change the subject to avert Diana's attention from the topic.

"What you said earlier," Bruce began, "you might be right-"

"Or wrong," she interrupted him, after which Bruce looked up to Diana, "I guess what I'm simply saying is that it would've been nice if you got to know us more not from paper but by heart"

"You sound like your husband"

Diana chuckled, "I'm sure if you've lived with him long enough, you probably would've changed as well"

"Unlikely"

Diana smiled, "Anyway, we're still different because… he would've assumed that you did know us by heart"

"…"

"Thank you for everything Bruce," she put her hand on his shoulder, "please let me know if you need or have found anything"

And with that, Diana waved her hand to Bruce as she exited the Batcave. Batman was left alone in the middle of the Batcave and as he sat back down on his chair, he whispered with a smirk…

"Those two really are a dangerous couple"

* * *

"Diana?"

Diana awoke to the sound of her husband's voice. She slowly opened her eyes as she tried to find where the voice came from. Finally, after fully opening her eyes, she saw his handsome face close to hers.

"Kal?" she tried to get up, "what's wrong?"

He was wearing his normal clothes: jeans and a blue t-shirt. His hair was, as always, messed up; he didn't wear his glasses which made his blue eyes even more visible.

"Would you come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"A surprise?" she immediately sat up, "It's 2:00 in the morning, where would we be going at this time of night?"

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked

"Of course but-"

"Then it's a surprise," he kissed her on the cheek, "now come on, we need to hurry"

Clark and Diana flew across the night sky as the crisp air brushed against Diana's cheeks. Diana simply wore her red t-shirt along with a skirt for their 'surprise' trip. It was another one of her husband's 'surprises' to her but she has finally ran out of ideas in guessing what it was. She noticed that they have flown south from Metropolis. She followed Clark as they flew away from the city and towards the hills, at the outskirts of Metropolis. Diana noticed that there were trees growing around the hills and that they formed a path along the area. She thought Clark was following one of the paths but instead, he led her to the far right side of the hills. Finally, they landed on top of the tallest hill.

"So where is the surprise?" Diana asked

"Here," Clark held out white piece of clothing in front of her, "cover your eyes"

"Blindfold? Why?"

"Please" he pleaded

Diana sighed and as she took the blindfold from his hand she reminded him, "You're surprises fascinates me Kal but the mystery part is the part I'm not very fond of"

"I know," he grinned, "but doesn't it pique your curiosity?"

"That's what it's meant to do right?"

"Maybe"

She shot him a look and then reluctantly wrapped the blindfold over her eyes. She felt Clark's hand as he slowly led her the way. She felt the slope decreased as they continued on. _Are we going down the hill?_ Soon after, she felt the ground straighten. She deduced that they've reached the bottom of the hill but it seemed as if the journey didn't stop there as Clark continued to lead her through, what seemed to have been the sound of rustling trees. The sound of branches breaking proved her theory soon after. Finally they stopped.

Clark took out her blindfold. She immediately scanned the area only to find an area surrounded only by trees. It was a peaceful view to stare at. In the middle, a huge blanket was laid over the grass.

Clark took her hand once more to lead her towards the laid blanket

"Kal?" she continued eyeing him as she hat herself down

"What?" he chuckled, "it's not what it looks like"

"What does it look like?"

"Just lie down" he continued laughing

She raised an eyebrow to him but soon lay down on the blanket. She was mesmerised by what she saw next: Sea of stars as far as the eye can see shimmered across the night sky. The stars shone closely with each other making the night sky even brighter than it already was. Clark soon lay down on the blanket next to her

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" she turned her head to him but he was looking at his watch

"Part of it yes," he told her, "but the best part will arrive in 3…2…1"

There it was. No. There they were. Bright points of lights moved rapidly across the sky. They each began suddenly but soon faded immediately. Trails of smoke were slightly visible after each shooting star. It was one of the most magnificent things she has ever seen. Stars continued to move rapidly across the sky, it looked like they were raining stars.

"You know," Clark began, "this is one of my favourite spots in the world. This is the only place near the city where you can watch as many stars as you can. Our barn in Smallville is almost the same as this. I lie here to clear my mind and simply relax. Although it's been a while since I arrived here"

"And you shared it with me?"

"Of course," he looked her in the eyes then turned to gaze into the stars, "When I was a kid, I tried desperately to fit in, to become more of a human than a Kryptonian by hiding away my powers; and that meant having to lie all the time. It was when I gaze at the stars that I felt at peace, I didn't care, I can be whoever I wanted to be," he chuckled, "maybe it's because I travelled through space, I guess"

"It must've been hard for you"

"It doesn't matter anymore," he held her hand, "because now I have you"

Diana caressed his left cheek with her other hand, "And you will always have me"

She thought for a moment before she asked the question, "Kal why didn't you tell me about your own research on the Red Kryptonite?"

"Because I know you," he stared at her, "after hearing about all the things it could do to me, I'm positive you will be scouring the whole world for Red Kryptonite just to keep it away from me"

"Of course I will-"

"I didn't want you to worry than you already are"

"….."

"We're relaxing right now remember?" Clark smiled to her, "Say you're supposed to have one wish whenever you see a shooting star right?"

"Many years ago, people believed that shooting stars were blessings sent from the heavens," she explained, "maybe that's why they wish whenever a shooting star appears"

"So have you wished anything?"

She closed her eyes and as she did, she tightened her grip to his hand, _I wish for my family to be safe_, she wished in her mind.

She turned her head to see Clark with his eyes closed which was soon opened.

"What did you wish for?" she curiously asked

"If I tell you it might not come true" he grinned at her

"I thought that was only with birthdays?"

"It's the same principle is it not?" he argued, "besides I didn't really wish a lot. I have everything I ever wanted right in front of me"

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow to him, "don't try to escape the subject, Kal"

He laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

"I can read you like an open book most of the time Kal"

"Yet why can't you guess any of my surprises?"

"Th-that was be- because-"she stammered

Clark wholeheartedly laughed and as he did, Diana blushed until her face was beet red. She punched him on the shoulder for making her feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" Clark wiped a tear from his eye, "I really am"

Diana ignored him by refusing to look at him in the face

"I'm sorry," he continued, "I didn't mean to upset you. Look, the number of shooting stars is decreasing" he pointed to the sky.

Diana looked up to see that there were fewer shooting stars than before. Even so, the sea of stars was still there.

"It was always a dream of mine to take my child to this place and show them this," he began, "one of the most beautiful things in the world," he turned to look at Diana who still refused to look at him, "and now I can… well almost"

Diana sighed and uncrossed her arms to look at his eyes, "I'm sure that you will become a great father"

He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. He slid his arm behind her neck so that she may rest her head on it. And as she did, he wrapped his arm around her and tightly hugged her. It was one of the most comfortable places for Diana that even though she wanted to continue gazing into the stars, she soon fell asleep.

Clark chuckled under his breath and whispered, "Sleepyhead"

He thought about his wish as he continued to gaze up the night sky that was still flooded with a sea of stars. And as he did, his eyes tried to close themselves, eventually leading him to fall asleep just like his wife.

_I wish both Diana and the baby will always be healthy, especially when the baby comes,_ he thought.

* * *

**Yay~ I've reached another over 2500 word chapter! This chapter almost took me a whole day to write hahaha XD But it was worth it!**

**This chapter is mostly concentrated from Diana's point of view which is really interesting. Anyway, Clark had another surprise for Diana! I've always thought that if there was someone in the world who could make the strongest and fearless Amazonian princess in the world embarass and become almost like a little girl, it would be Clark- the farmboy who always had a childish side with him :)**

**Thank you for reading and I very much look forward for your reviews :D**

**Next Up: Superman have a talk with Lois Lane while Diana tries to prepare her own surprise to Clark**


	7. Chapter 5

"Well well well Ms Lane, it seems not even the word "coincidence" can describe our encounters"

"You're right Mr Jenkins our encounters certainly are a mystery- especially since it's not every day that you could encounter the same person who has been following you for the past week at the rooftop of the place you work"

Lois Lane stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared at the eyes of her follower. Her follower, on the other hand, who wore a fine crème suit and glasses and whose hair was neatly combed, stood in front of her without as much as a flinch, his hands in his pocket.

"Though we both know why you've been following me" Lois shot her words at him

"Really?" his expression suddenly changed from an innocent smile to a sly one, "shouldn't those be my words? Since you were the one who first followed me and investigated me?"

"That's right," she gave out a sinister smile, "all for the purpose of revealing your embezzlement. Isn't that right Mr District Attorney?"

"What are you talking about Ms Lane?"

"During your campaign, I know you hired some people to be spies against the other candidates so that you can find out their future plans and use it for your own advantage in the campaign," she continued to explain, "that is the reason for the surprising landslide you gained during the votes."

"Or because the people believed in me when I told them I would make the city a better place to live"

Lois weakly laughed, "No. There is no way that could have been the reason since rumours have already speculated around you before- how you were once involved in a gambling business"

"Even if you reveal that to the world, it's not as if you have proof"

"Oh I do. You see those people you hired? What you didn't expect was that they would be asking for more money from you in return that they would keep their mouths shut about your scheme. Though seeing as you went bankrupt because of your gambling business, you had no choice but to use the money given by the government for the city," she watched as his face soon became grim, "it's safe to say that you have been stealing from over thousands of people who lived here in Metropolis"

"As I said," his face might've been worried but his voice stayed calm, "where is your proof?"

"Didn't I already tell you? It's those people you hired" she took out a voice recorder from her pocket and held it in front of him, "I have recordings of their statement about your scheme right here"

His expression slowly brewed an angry expression as he clenched his fist but in Lois's surprise, he suddenly laughed

"It's funny isn't it?" he continued laughing, "I thought I would become more rich once I became the District Attorney but it turns out I became more bankrupt, all because of some greedy and stupid bastards!"

"So you admit to all of it then?"

"Yes that's right!" he shouted, "those guys wanted more money! They are even greedier than I am! I should've killed them while I had the chance but ," he suddenly looked up to her with a bloodthirsty look in his face, "now I won't make that mistake anymore!"

He yelled as he ran towards her which caught her completely by surprise. She didn't understand what he was trying to do until she tripped over the rooftop edge. She immediately tried to grab something…. Something that would get her out of the crisis she was in… something… anything…._ HELP!_

Just then, she saw glimpses of the red and blue colour. Furthermore the heavy feeling she felt as she fell was halted as she felt a warm touch around her back and legs. She immediately opened her eyes only to see that she was floating. She looked up to the mysterious figure who carried her and… without a surprise she saw Superman.

"Superman!" she cried

"Hello Lois," he smiled to her as he carried her on his arms, "is this a habit of yours? Falling off of buildings?"

"Maybe. Unless there's someone there to catch me, of course"

"Sure enough I will be there," he told her, "but you have to look out for yourself as well Ms Lane"

"Hmmm…" she smiled, "is this another one of Superman's 101 guides to safety?"

"I guess" he laughed

Lois suddenly blushed at the sight of his laughing face. Superman was of course, handsome. His body might've been that of a really strong man but his face showed an innocent and carefree feature. It was as if he didn't have the whole world on his shoulders.

Superman quickly flew over the rooftop of the Daily Planet building. Lois saw that the District Attorney was still looking over the rooftop edge. There was panic in his face and as Superman picked him up by the waist with his left hand (while he carried Lois with his right) the District Attorney shouted in panic.

Lois knew the streets of Metropolis more than anyone- well perhaps Superman himself- and it was due to this that she immediately realized where he was flying towards- the police station.

Soon enough, they finally arrived to catch the attention of two police officers who stood in front of the station

"Superman!" they cried

"Officers," Superman greeted, "this man is guilty of attempted murder and I think it will be best if you keep him behind bars until a trial-"

"Wait!" Lois shouted, "he's also guilty of stealing from the city," she then took out a voice recorder from her pocket and handed it over to the police officers," in there, you will find that there is enough evidence to put him behind bars for his crime against the city"

"But isn't this the DA?" the policeman asked, "Why would he?"

"You can't judge a person by their stations" Lois warned them

All of them stared at awe at Lois for a moment until Superman cleared his throat.

"Well I've better be off," he waved to the gentlemen then looked at Lois, "it seems your hurt Ms Lane, I better take you to the hospital"

"Huh?"

Lois looked down to her ankle only to reveal blood coming from it. She tried to remember how she got it. _I must've cut myself as I went over the rooftop edge,_ she thought. Suddenly she felt herself swept by her feet and onto the air.

As they flew over Metropolis, the crisp wind brushed across Lois's cheek. It had been a while since she last flew like this.

"I guess you're just everywhere huh?" she began," how is it that you were at the right place at the right time?"

He closed his eyes then looked down to her, "conversations, screams, cries, barks, sirens, whistles and more. I hear them all every day and everywhere. It's hard to concentrate with this kind of ability yet I'm grateful for this since it's what I rely on when it comes to rescuing people," he then added, "especially people who are attracted to trouble like you"

"I guess that's how we can always rely on you"

"From the looks of things you had it all under control without me until the DA pushed you"

"How did you know?"

"There were only you two on the rooftop," he told her, "not even a bodyguard with him. Furthermore, you prepared yourself evidence against him"

"Oh that?" she began, "the reason why he didn't have a bodyguard is probably because he couldn't trust anyone around him, maybe because the two guys he hired tried to extort more money from him- he basically lost his trust towards others. He thinks everyone will just blackmail him for the rest of his life if they ever heard any of his conversations"

"I see… then I guess you were just lucky enough to be able to get a statement from the guys he hired"

Lois laughed, "No the evidence that I had wasn't the statement themselves but his own confession"

"His confession?"

"Think about it," she stared at him with a stern expression, "a statement isn't enough evidence. People will think I just paid those guys to say those things. I just used that to coerce him into confessing"

Superman was surprised. He knew Lois Lane is a brilliant reporter- stubborn in fact to the point she gets herself in danger- but he never realized how much thought she puts into getting her story.

"You really are something Ms Lane" he commented

"Army brat remember?" she reminded him, "oh can you please just drop me off at my apartment?"

"Your apartment? But doesn't your injury hurt?"

"It's nothing!" she told him, "Just a little bandage and disinfectant and I'm good as new!"

"If you say so"

Superman flew down Lois's apartment balcony. It wasn't hard for him to fly down the balcony as she lived at the very top floor. As soon as Superman dropped her off, he waved to her and prepared himself until

"Superman wait!" Lois yelled

"What is it Ms Lane?"

"I u-umm"

"Hmm?"

Lois was at a lost. She wanted to ask him an important question- a question that had been bugging her since she left Clark's apartment a few days ago, though she didn't know whether she could just trouble Superman with the question. Of course she knew she could trust him, it was just a matter of troubling him

"You know you can tell me anything Lois," he reminded her, "you can trust me"

_Can he also read minds?_

"Nevermind," she tried to shake the conversation off, "it's more of a-"

"I'm a friend too Lois"

_Seriously?! How many powers does this guy have? I swear he can read my mind_

"Can a person really be incomplete unless they have their destined person beside them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anything that you can't do?" she stared at him with curiosity that Superman couldn't understand;" for a person who can do almost everything, do you need someone to complete you?"

Suddenly he got it. Superman understood that her question came from his comment as Clark Kent.

"_Not everyone in this world can do everything, each of us have flaws of our own," he continued, "There are those who can do 50% of the things others can't while the rest can do the other 50%. I think that's what they mean by 'everyone is equal' I guess," Lois continued to listen intently, "To me, Diana is that other 50%. She is able to do the 50% I can't do, perfectly"_

_I guess she misunderstood it a bit,_ he thought

"I don't think it's really a matter of 'need'" he told her

"Huh?"

"You're talking about being complete as if it's something everybody needs," he explained, " being complete is something that everybody wants but doesn't really need"

"But being complete means being…. well… having fulfilled with your life and purpose"

"Exactly, but you're never really sure when you have fulfilled your purpose in life can you?" he tried to explain it as simple as he could, "you concentrate into one task thinking that it's something you were born to do but there are times when along the way you find yourself doubtful about your decisions and so you try and fulfil other purposes as well in hope that that could define who you are. Moreover, it was the belief that you could only be complete unless you know who you are that made it all confusing"

"I'm confused myself to be honest"

"Basically, look at it this way; the road in life is filled with obstacles, once you defeated the first one, there would always be a next one and unless you defeated them all, you wouldn't feel complete. Having someone with you to battle against those obstacles makes it easy- and that's what everybody wants, somebody who would be there for you"

"…"

"I think whoever told you about that, meant to say is that having someone there with you who can do whatever you can't against those obstacles is what will help you get through everything and eventually be complete"

"Then I guess it's true then," she sighed, "you can't be complete unless you're destined person is there with you"

"Not necessarily," he continued, "unless your will is strong enough, you can do it by yourself. Though it never hurts to have someone there with you. That's why I think family and friends are very important"

"….." Lois suddenly snapped herself from her thought, "I didn't know you were this deep Superman! It was as if I was talking to a psychiatrist, and I'm never comfortable with those people!" she laughed, "don't tell me you have a secret identity and with that secret identity you're a psychiatrist!"

"I don't think so" Superman laughed weakly

He never realized how much depth he put into the thought and how much he allowed himself to divulge into the explanation.

He cleared his throat as he slightly blushed, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you Miss Lane"

And with that he flew off.

Lois thought long and hard about what Superman just explained to her. The whole thing finally made sense to her. After Clark explained to her about it at first she was both confused and slightly frightened- that maybe she might not find her destined person who will complete her and without that person she would never be complete. What Superman said made her feel relieved.

_I guess reporting news will just become my strong will in becoming complete!_

Suddenly a thought entered her mind,

_How did Superman know so much from just the questions I asked him? I didn't even explain to him the concept of my question. It was as if he knew straight away what I was talking about._

Lois tried to shake the thought from her mind.

_It must've been just a coincidence! Superman might be just really smart_

Because Lois knew that for Superman to explain it that deep, it could only be because he knew about it from the start which meant he was the one who explained it from the begin-

_Can it be? Smallville?_

Lois thought about the times Clark would disappear from the scene only to have Superman enter the scene. Clark was also about the same build and height as Superman.

_It can't be_

She then thought about the difference between the two: Clark is a clumsy reporter- a farm boy from Kansas while Superman is a strong and perfect gentleman, accustomed to the ways in cities.

_No it can't be! Smallville couldn't even survive in the city during his first day here in Metropolis without me!_

Lois laughed.

_What was I thinking?! Superman and Smallville- the same person? You must be out of your mind Lane. That fall must've done a real number on you. Perhaps a can of beer might help. _

As she opened the can of beer from her refrigerator, she stared down at the drink for a moment and thought,

_Or maybe six or seven cans might hit the spot…_

* * *

As Superman flew down his apartment balcony, he immediately noticed a burning scent coming from his kitchen.

_Is there a fire? Did Jimmy leave the stove on?_

He quickly changed into Clark Kent's clothes in less than two seconds and ran towards the kitchen. Smoke hovered above him as he tried to find his way to the stove only to reveal Diana was already in front of it…. Wearing an apron

_Oh no_

"Diana?" he called to her, "What's going on?"

"_Cough-cough," _she tried to clear the smoke in front of her by waving her hand, "Kal? How do you turn this off?!"

He first turned off the oven then Clark opened the kitchen window and took a deep breath; he then pushed all the smoke out of the apartment by using his super breath to blow the smoke from the kitchen. Soon after, the kitchen was finally cleared of the smoke. He found Diana sitting on the floor with the look of disappointment painted on her face.

"Diana are you okay?" he put his hand on her shoulder as he attempted to look at her face

"…" she sighed, "No….. No matter how hard I tried, I can't seem to be able to cook properly…."

"You know if you wanted something to eat, you could've just waited for me and I would've cooked you whatever you wanted"

"Idiot" she whispered while looking away, "I did it for you"

"For me?"

She sighed again, "I wanted to surprise you by cooking you an amazing dinner but I guess that didn't work out…."

"You didn't need to-"

"I wanted to," she told him, "it's unfair how you're the one who always have surprises for me while I don't"

"…."

She finally stood up and told him, "I'm going out to fly a bit"

"Diana-"

And with that she was off

* * *

As Diana flew above the city of Metropolis in her Wonder Woman costume, she thought about what could've went wrong in her cooking that made it a big disaster. She did everything the recipe told her to do. She thought that since she was only putting the chicken into the oven and wait, it wouldn't have been so hard. She was wrong.

She tried to shake the thought off of her mind as she continued flying.

_Isn't cooking supposed to be easy? Why couldn't I even do that one simple task for the person I love? If I can't do this much, how am I going to be a good mother? Kal is already such an amazing father even though his child hasn't been born yet…. And then there's me who is incapable of doing these easy chores_

"Shoo!Shoo! Go away!"

_Ruff Ruff!_

"Didn't I tell you to go away?!"

Diana heard the voice of a boy from a street not far away from where she was. He sounded as if he was in trouble so Diana decided to fly over there and check it out.

In an empty street corner, she saw a dog barking towards a little boy and girl. The girl hid behind the boy as he waved a stick to the dog- as if to threaten the dog- and continuously shouted, "Shoo!"

Diana landed beside the two children and approached the dog that stopped barking as soon as she landed.

"Wo-Wonder Woman?!"

"There there" she patted the dog's head, "it's best if you stop bullying these kids"

The dog whimpered after which he ran away. Diana stood up and turned to the two kids

"So? What are you two children doing out at this time of night?" she asked them, "it's dangerous to be out at times like these"

"We're very sorry Wonder Woman," the girl that hid behind the boy came out and stood before her, "it's all my fault"

"No it's not!" the boy shouted, "it's not your fault Rachel! It's that dog!"

For some reason, Diana felt attracted to the boy's expression. She felt as if she had seen that same expression on someone before… She tried to remember who and when…

"But-"

Diana bent down to face the girl, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Well you see I had to run to the grocery store to buy some food for my mother who is currently sick," the girl explained, "on the way, I saw Jimmy and he insisted to go with me to the store. And then on our way home, that dog suddenly started barking at us"

Diana peered over the girl's shoulder to see that the boy continuously stared at the girl

"Could you not have asked your father instead to go with you?" she asked her

"Well you see, my dad is at work and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the day off"

"I see," she smiled to her, "well then I will walk you two to your own homes myself"

As they walked together down the empty streets, conversations were started between the three. Diana learned that the two kids have been friends since they were five years old and that they went to the same school. Jimmy, the boy, lived in a house at the corner of where Rachel, the girl, lived. The relationship and the bond between the two amazed Diana as they continuously talked about their everyday lives in school and afterschool.

"So what were you doing out at this time of the night Jimmy?" Diana asked the boy

"I-I-I was…." He stammered as he began to blush

"Yeah that's right," Rachel faced him, "what were you doing out? Didn't I tell you that I couldn't help you with the homework tonight?"

"Homework?" Diana asked again

"Yeah," Rachel faced her, "we have homework due the day after tomorrow and Jimmy asked if he could get help but since I needed to take care of my mother I couldn't help him tonight"

"I was…" Diana could see in his expression that he was trying to hide his true intention," OH! This is where I have to go!" he pointed towards the street at the far right, "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel! It was nice to meet you Wonder Woman"

"Likewise," she smiled to him, "be careful!"

He waved to them as he ran off towards his home. Diana turned to Rachel and told her, "stay there" She flew above them only to make sure that the boy has reached his house. She noticed that he kept looking over his back again and again. She scanned the area to check whether there was someone following him. She traced his line of eyesight to see which corners he was checking. It was only when she saw Rachel below her that she understood why he kept looking back….. Finally he reached his house

"Shall we go?" she called out to Rachel

"Yes!"

"Tell me Rachel," Diana began as they continued their walk again, "which direction did Jimmy come from when he met you earlier?"

"Huh?" Rachel tried to remember, "Well I think he came from the direction to his house… Yes! That's right! He was walking down my street"

"I see," Diana smiled from the realization she found

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you see," she began, "I think you have your very own knight"

"My own knight?"

"Yes" she continued to smile to her

"You mean like a hero?" she asked, "Oh! I think you mean everybody does! Cause we have you and the Justice League to save us"

Diana shook her head, "the knight I'm talking about is someone very close to you and will always protect you no matter what"

"Hmmmm….." Rachel tried to understand what Wonder Woman meant but, "AH! This is where I live Wonder Woman!"

Rachel pointed at the house next to them. Its lights were still on except for one of the rooms

"Does your mother know you're out at this time of night?"

Rachel looked down and shook her head, "No. I waited till my mom is asleep because I knew she wouldn't let me," she then looked up to stare into Diana's eyes, "but my mom really needed to eat! And the only things she could eat right now are soup so I had to buy the ingredients for them!"

"I can see that you love and care for your mother very much and that is perfectly good but," she put her hands on the little girl's shoulder, "you have to understand that if something were to happen to you, your mom will be in much more pain than she is right now. Your mother loves you just as much as you love her, probably even more, so you have to apologize to her once she's woken up okay?"

Rachel's face was filled with guilt and as she nodded her head to Wonder Woman, she started tearing up.

"Remember to always have a trusted and close adult with you when you're going out during night-time okay?"

"I will Wonder Woman. I'm very sorry for the trouble," she bowed to her, "and thank you"

"No problem" she smiled to Rachel

As she waved good-bye to the little girl, she noticed a light-hearted feeling in her chest. A different kind of warm and comfortable feeling than what she felt with Clark; a feeling that she hasn't felt before.

* * *

"Don't you think it's time for you to come out of hiding and come fly here beside me Kal?"

She turned around to the tall figure behind her. He was in his Superman costume yet his face featured that of Clark Kent's/ Kal-El- the man she loved

"I guess you found me out huh?" he scratched the back of his neck as he blushed

"Your tall and muscly figure makes it hard for you to hide Kal" she reminded him

"I guess so-"

Suddenly, Diana threw herself into his arms by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Diana?"

"I find myself really lucky with you" she whispered to herself

"Huh?"

She finally let him go then suddenly teased him, "nothing~"

They continued flying above the city of Metropolis towards their apartment during which they began a conversation,

"I see you've met some new friends" Clark began

"I did," she smiled, "they were very nice children. Rachel, the girl, is a very sweet and caring daughter to her mother"

"So I noticed," he told her, "by the way you were talking to Rachel, you sounded like an understanding mother, did you know that?"

"An understanding mother?"

"That's right," he nodded and smiled to her, "you are going to be a great mother Diana"

_A great mother_

"By the way, when you were talking to her about her very own 'knight'" Clark began again, "You were talking about the boy, Jimmy, weren't you?"

She nodded, "My guess is that when he heard she couldn't come over and help him, he got worried about her and decided to visit her. When he saw her walking by herself, he insisted on going with her so that he may protect her," she smiled, "and he did. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling of worry in his chest that he continuously looked behind him to make sure there weren't any trouble from where Rachel was standing. He is a sweet boy…. He reminds me so much of a certain someone"

"Who?"

Diana laughed, "My very own knight"

"Your very own knight?"

_That's right. My very own knight; my saviour; my love; my husband and my very own…. Superman_

* * *

**_Hey guys! I'm very very sorry for the late update :( I've only been back to school for a couple of weeks and it's already been hectic! I'm trying my best to continue writing so please forgive me for my writing errors.. I will try posting at least once a week  
_**

**_Lately, I've found stories with childhood friends so cute that I decided to add characters like that here. :)_**

**_Thank you for continuing to follow my story and hope that you would continue to in the future :)_**

**_Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :) This is my longest chapter so far :D_**

**_Next Up: Luthor begins his plans and disaster strikes Superman!_**


	8. Chapter 6

Diana's eyes continued to water. It was already impossible for her to see everything around her clearly but she didn't care about the rest, no, she only cared about the person in front of her; the person who lay on her lap and arms; the person most precious to her.

"Kal?" she called out to him in a whisper

As Wonder Woman kneeled on the ground, Superman lay in front of her, both his clothes and body badly beaten. His whole face and body were covered in nothing but cuts and bruises. He tried his hardest to breathe properly but he couldn't- it was as if breathing drained all of the energy left in his body. His eyes were half closed as he struggled to open them up just to see the beautiful face in front of him. He forced a smile to appear in his face

"You're as beautiful as always" he told her, his voice shook as he did

"Shhh…" she shushed him, "don't try to talk too much"

"Is it over?" he asked

"Yes," she smiled to him, "you did it. You saved everyone"

"That's good" he sighed but as he did, he felt his chest pound," that's good"

His eyes then began to close as his chest slowly moved into a halt

"Kal?" she called out again

There was no reply

"Kal?" she slowly shook him

Again, there was no reply

"Kal please open your eyes," she begged, "please… for me"

And he did. Though there was no reply, instead he put his hand on her cheek and smiled. And then…

Horror struck Diana as her husband's hand fell on the ground to his side. To her, it was the longest fall she had ever seen, and the most painful. She tried to listen for a heartbeat from him, even just one heartbeat, only to assure her that he was fine but…. Nothing

"Kal!" her voice slightly raised, "Kal please!"

His body lay, unconscious, without a single movement or breath…. Nothing

"Kal!" by this point she was shouting, "Kal please," her voice croaked," KAL! KAL! KAL!"

* * *

"KAL!"

"Diana! Diana wake up! I'm right here!"

Diana finally woke up to see the comfort of their bedroom in Clark's apartment. She tried to catch her breath and as she did, she glanced around the room to see that everything was back to normal. Everything- especially the man in front of her who stared at her with a worried look in his face. She didn't waste a second to jump into his arms

"Diana are you okay?" he asked as he stroked her soft hair

"I am now," she sighed, "I thought I lost you"

"What are you talking about Diana?" he asked again, "you were just dreaming… and a bad dream at that"

"I had the worst nightmare"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he pushed her from him to stare into her eyes

Diana wanted to but she figured that if she did, the nightmares might just continue to resurface which would make her worry again so she replied, "No it's best if we don't"

Clark stared into her eyes again- a stare with the message "are you sure?" Diana said nothing but gave him a nod instead.

"If that's what you want" he hugged her, "but that was worrying to watch Diana.. It was as if you were living in the nightmare you were having"

For a second, she thought she was.

* * *

"Hey CK I have to go!" Jimmy called out as he exited through the front door, "I'll be home by seven!"

"Alright I'll see you later!" Clark waved from the kitchen

After Clark watched Jimmy leave the apartment, he immediately turned to the person in front of him. Diana barely touched her food and she remained silent the whole time. Clark wanted to know what the nightmare was but he also knew that if he continued asking, it might just bring up bad memories for her. Even still…

"How are you feeling?" he asked her

"I'm fine," she forced herself to smile, "I'm just a little bit light-headed that's all"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about the nightmare you just had?"

She shook her head

"Well then," he sighed, "it's best if you stay at home for today. I'll handle your work in the Justice League"

"But weren't you going to apply for a job interview today?"

"I'll have to cancel it"

"But you've prepared so much for an interview!" she argued

"Then I'll just have to find another one"

"But-"

Clark stood up from his seat and walked towards Diana who continued to stare down at her food. He kneeled in front her and kissed her on the forehead, "A husband always put his wife and family first above everything else just as a hero saves another person's life"

It didn't take a minute for Clark to change into his Superman costume. He prepared himself to fly off to the skies when he noticed the presence behind him. Diana stood behind him, silent as she continued staring at him

"What is it?" he asked

She shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. I just wanted to see you off"

Clark noticed the forced smile on Diana's face. It was hard for him to determine what she was thinking but what captured his full attention was the sadness in her eyes as she smiled to him. His worry over her began to increase. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay right there beside her but he had other responsibilities to take care of- responsibilities that were impossible for him to ignore.

"Be careful out there," she smiled to him, "please come home safely"

_Please?_ Clark then continuously asked himself the question, _"Why would she ask me like that?" It was as if she was begging him to come home safely_

"I will" he replied to her with a smile then kissed her on the forehead, "don't push yourself too much okay?"

And with that, Superman once again prepared himself to fly off when suddenly-

"Diana?"

Clark felt the sudden touch of her arms around his waist as well as her head on his back. She hugged him tightly- so tightly it seemed that she was using all of her strength. She remained silent throughout. After a couple of seconds he could hear her… crying?

"Diana what's wrong?"

"Please Kal," she _was_ crying; and as she did she asked him in a whisper, "come home safely to me"

He turned around to face her, "Diana _please_ tell me," he sternly looked her in the eyes, "what's wrong? Is this about your dream? If it is, what _was_ it?"

It took her a while to reply during which she tried to stop crying, "You- you were taken away from me…."

"What do you mean?"

"You d-d"

Diana couldn't say it. She couldn't bear the thought in her head any longer that she buried her face onto Clark's chest.

Clark understood it then even without Diana completing her sentence. He didn't know what to say except, "Dreams can sometimes only be dreams Diana. It's only a manufacture of what we were feeling the whole day before we went to sleep. Yesterday, you were worrying about the case with Doomsday that your head manufactured a nightmare concerning that case." He explained, "so don't worry. I told you this before haven't I? You're my everything. Nothing can prevent me from spending my life with you"

Diana didn't say or do anything except kiss him before he left with a smile in his face.

_Then tell me right now Kal, how is it that you could be so carefree at this time of crisis? Especially since it's your life that's in danger?_

* * *

It was difficult for Clark to shake the thought off of his head. He _knew _dreams are just dreams but it worried him a little bit- mainly because of its effect on Diana. He has never seen Diana like that. He has always seen Diana as a strong and independent woman- features that attracted him to her in the first place. Though, of course, he also knew of her sensitive side- the side that always reminded Clark that Diana is not just a princess, an ambassador and a superhero, she's also a simple woman- a woman who blush when she's embarrassed; a woman who cries when she's sad; a woman who laughs when she's happy; and a woman who shows affection when she's in love. Furthermore, she's also his wife and a soon-to-be- mother. Clark knew Diana very well which was more than a reason for him to become worried about her.

"HELP!"

Clark's train of thought was halted by the sound of a scream coming from three blocks to where he was. He flew straight towards the direction of the scream. Immediately after he arrived, he floated in mid-air as he scanned the area for trouble. Finally he found it. Hidden in a street corner, inside an abandoned warehouse, crime took place as a man continuously tried to pull a screaming lady's purse from her. It made sense that no one beside Superman could hear her scream as the street corner where they were in was hidden away from the busy and noisy street (construction was taking place nearby).

"You know a man should never steal a purse from a lady" he warned the thief as he landed beside him, "or steal at all as a matter of fact. Now I'm going to have to ask you to let go of the bag"

The thief finally let go of the bag soon after. He was wearing a baseball cap and a hooded jumper. This made it hard for Superman to identify his face. Though it didn't matter to Superman as he planned on immediately taking him to the police station where he will be identified by the police himself. As Superman tried to take his arm to fly him off to the station, for a slight second, he swore he saw a sinister smile appear from under his cap. He paused for a second before finally taking him by his arm only to be stopped by a sinister laugh from the thief.

"It really is funny isn't it Superman?" a familiar voice began

_That voice! _

"How easy it was to lure you into a trap"

_It can't be!_

The man's face was finally visible to Superman after he slowly turned around. His face, that familiar face, looked at him with a sinister smile….

_Lex!_

Superman immediately looked at the woman beside them- the woman who was supposedly "in danger" and saw that her expression was almost the same as Lex's. Suddenly, as he finally understood the whole situation from the woman's expression, a stabbing pain hit his whole body. He felt his whole body weaken as the stabbing pain continued to hit. He clutched his chest as if trying to ease the pain. However, it gradually increased as, from the corner of his eyes, he saw the green glow appear from behind him. He slowly turned around to confirm what it was when suddenly-

"Lights out Superman!"

_THUD!_

* * *

Diana shook her head to try and get rid of the thought from her head. It was no use. The images continued to appear in her head- images she would do anything to forget. The basis of her nightmare scared her; whether it meant something or not, she was scared nevertheless- scared for her husband (who didn't seem like he cared at all). It bothered her that Clark always looked carefree about the danger he was in; although she guessed it was only because her husband was a strong man, she still couldn't shake the feeling there was something more behind his carefree actions.

"That's it!" she stood up from the couch, "I can't sit here and do nothing! I have to look for him!"

Diana searched everywhere in Metropolis for her husband. There seemed to be no sign of him anywhere. She was getting worried. She deduced Clark couldn't have gotten farther than Metropolis since he had to turn down the job interviews he applied for before setting off as Superman; because of this she was sure that Clark was still in Metropolis; just exactly where he was in Metropolis? She didn't know.

As she searched from above Metropolis, she spotted an abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of the city. The warehouse was old, which would've made it easier to spot from an array of new buildings; but due its location of being near a construction site, it was hidden from the rest of the city instead. Even though the chances of him being there was slim, Diana decided to check the old warehouse…. Just to make sure.

Dust flew around her as she entered the warehouse. It was clear that the warehouse had been abandoned for quite some time which made Diana's doubt about her husband's presence in the old building all the more clearer but as she neared the centre of the warehouse…

"KAL!"

She finally found him there… lying on the floor at the centre of the dusty warehouse. She immediately ran up to where he lay, kneeled beside him, and rolled him up so that his face was facing hers. Diana was shocked to see her husband's pale face. She had never seen him so pale or sickly before since he had always been strong and healthy (it was hard for him to catch the sickness and diseases normal humans catch, which was of course a good thing). Furthermore, she was surprised of the massive rise in his temperature- his body temperature was abnormally high, almost to the point that he was actually burning!

"Kal?" she called out to him, "Kal wake up!"

Clark's eyes slowly opened, revealing his bright blue eyes. She then gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Athena you're all right!"

_Cough_

"What happened?" his voice was coarse

"I should be asking you that question"

"I don't know," he tried to make out the lost memories in his head, "I don't remember the last few minutes before I blacked out"

_Cough_

"I've never heard you cough before," Diana noticed, "Maybe once you've taken a rest you'd be able to remember" she then suggested

"Maybe" he sighed

Diana noticed that Clark's breathing was heavy. It was as if he was finding it hard to breathe properly.

Diana put his arm over her neck to support him as he found it hard to stand up properly.

"Will you be able to fly?" she asked him

"I think so" he continued to breathe heavily

"Don't force yourself if you can't" she told him

"I'll be fine" he assured her

Diana prepared herself to fly while holding her husband. However, as she lifted herself off the ground, she was suddenly pulled down by her husband's weight.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I-I can't…" he stammered while his face showed a shocked expression

"Can't what?"

"I can't fly"

* * *

**Hey guys! Here it is! I've finally managed to finish and post this! Again, sorry for another late update :(**

**Basically, Lex puts his plan into action and it means trouble for the couple! What more is this evil mastermind planning to do?  
**

**Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed it :) Your reviews are very much appreciated! They're what motivates me to write more :)**

**Next Up: The couple tries to make sense of what just happened as Diana takes care of her husband**


	9. Chapter 7

**To those of you wondering, Diana is only about 3 weeks along by this chapter. And the couple haven't mentioned the pregnancy to the other Leaguers yet**

* * *

"_What do you mean you can't fly?" she asked_

"_I-I don't know but-"_

_He began coughing once more but this time Diana could hear it was getting worse. She decided to let him sit down first so that he may gather himself._

"_I can't feel my strength within me" he explained to her_

"_Could it be you don't have your powers?" she suggested, shocked_

"_That can't *cough* be" he continued coughing, "as long as there is the yellow sun, I should have my powers"_

"_Well then can you try using your heat vision to see if you still have your powers?" she gently patted him on the back as he continued coughing, "concentrate your vision on that can over there" she pointed on an empty can by the far side of the room_

_Superman took a deep breath and concentrated on the empty can. His concentration slightly wavered as he did but he knew it should've been enough for him to blast a couple of his heat vision to the can. Even though he put up so much effort into it, in the end, it was futile as nothing happened._

_Diana saw the shock in Clark's face. She couldn't believe it either. His powers were gone! How could this have happened? She thought to herself_

"_It… can't be" Clark muttered, "what's going on?"_

"_Do you remember what happened before you passed out yet?" she asked him, "It might have some- KAL!"_

_Horror struck Diana as she saw her husband fall to the ground. She caught his head before it hit the ground; he was unconscious and breathing heavily._

_She didn't waste another minute when she immediately asked Cyborg to beam them up to Watchtower_

* * *

It had been 4 hours since they arrived in Watchtower. J'onn and Cyborg stayed in the medical room where her husband lay for the first few hours to examine Superman and his condition. After three and a half hours of waiting anxiously for any results from both of them, J'onn finally appeared out of the room.

"What is it? Is he okay?" Diana immediately asked him

"He's okay but," he shook his head, "as you both thought, he doesn't have any of his powers. We scanned his body again and again for the energy that used to always radiate from him due to his strength but this time, there wasn't any sign of it at all"

"How did this happen?" she asked again, "Kal told me that the only way his powers can disappear is if he was exposed to the red sun of his planet, Krypton. And obviously that cannot be the case!"

"I don't know what to say Princess but from what we've seen it was as if his powers were taken away from him, or more precisely- extracted"

"Extracted?"

J'onn nodded, "unlike the effect of the red sun where it just hides away his powers temporarily as long as the red sun is present; this looks as if it was completely taken from him… permanently"

"Permanently?! It's not possible," Diana shook her head, "isn't there anything we could do?"

"I'm sorry Princess but nothing," he explained, "perhaps if we understood what it was that deprived him of his powers in the first place"

"That might be difficult since Kal couldn't remember what it was that knocked him out in the first place"

"Then I'm afraid it would be impossible to help Kal-El unless we start investigating"

"Then I guess we should," she clenched her fist, "have you contacted the rest of the League?"

"Cyborg has. They already know of the situation"

"Good"

"One more thing," J'onn interrupted, "since his body has lost its powers, his body became weak and with it, his body became susceptible to human disease"

"Is that why his temperature is abnormally high and the reason why he couldn't stop coughing?"

J'onn nodded. Diana then sighed as she formed a worried look on her face,

_May the Gods be in our favour_

* * *

Diana stared at her husband as she sat on the chair beside the bed where he lay. Clark lay on the bed, half-naked, with various machines- Diana couldn't apprehend- attached to him. They had to take his suit off since his body looked too confined with the suit on, especially since he was sweating non-stop. She then took a damp cloth from the basin filled with cold water, thoroughly soaked it, then squeezed water out of it as much as she could which she gently lay on her husband's forehead. She wasn't sure if it was going to help but she wanted to do something about her husband's burning temperature. She could hear him breathe heavily as he slept. Filled with worry, she continued wiping the sweat off of his exposed skin.

"Kal" she whispered, "please be okay"

"Princess" a deep voice suddenly appeared

Diana turned around to see Batman standing by the door. As usual, his expression was serious as he stared at her then to Superman

"How is he doing?" he slowly walked towards them

"Not good"

Batman looked at the screen beside the bed and pressed a couple of buttons as its holographic image appeared. She wasn't sure why he did it and what it was for but she was sure it was to help her husband.

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asked her

She glanced at her husband for a few seconds then nodded to him, "okay"

Batman didn't waste time. As soon as they exited the room, he immediately asked her, "Could you tell me what exactly happened?"

Diana explained to him everything that she knew- up from the point when she saw him passed out to the time when her and J'onn talked about his condition.

"It seems hard to believe that his powers can just be extracted from him like that" he commented

"Do you have any idea on how this is possible?"

"No," he shook his head, "but I do believe that this has something to do with the incident with Doomsday."

"That's what I thought so as well but I couldn't see how- Lex!"

Batman nodded, "it's highly possible he's connected with all this"

"But how could he have taken Kal's powers?"

"I'm not sure either," he put his hand under his chin as he thought, "though for some reason, the topic of red kryptonite might have something to do with this"

"Red Kryptonite does have a variety of different effects on Kal, mostly frightening, but I didn't think it could rid him of his powers"

"That is something I have to investigate" Batman then relaxed himself by dropping his hands by his side, "Meanwhile I think it's best if Clark lay low for a while. I've never seen him sick or even this weak before"

"Me neither," her voice trailed with her, "I'd prefer if Kal stayed in his apartment in Metropolis. I will be there to take care of him"

"Diana," he stared at her, "don't you think it's better if he stayed here instead so we can keep an eye on him?"

"While he lies there with those weird and questionable machines?" she glared at him, "I don't think so. I would prefer it if I took care of him myself"

"But-"

"I understand your concern Bruce and I thank you for that but," she opened the door to the medical room slightly to see her husband inside and then whispered to herself, "I want to do something for him… anything to ease his pain"

Batman saw the pain in Diana's eyes and it was because of this that he couldn't argue with her anymore about this matter. It was only natural, he thought, Clark is her husband and by the way they always looked at each other, there was no separating the two.

"I can see I can't change your mind Princess" he told her to which she reacted by turning to him immediately, "I'll call for Cyborg to beam you inside his apartment in Metropolis"

"Thank you" she smiled to him

* * *

Diana knew it was better for her husband to stay in Watchtower but she couldn't bear seeing him attached to those machines. She was being selfish, that much she knew; after waking up from her nightmare she couldn't shake the feeling that trouble awaited them both- especially her husband. She wanted him as close to her as possible, as safe as possible.

As they both entered the room, both of them were surprised to see Clark awake, trying to sit up

"Kal!" Diana immediately ran to his side

"Diana…" Clark clutched his head, trying to get rid of the massive pain in his head, "… what happened?"

"You lost consciousness again" she explained

Suddenly, Clark realized what had happened before he once again lost consciousness, "My powers!"

"Are gone" Batman told him

"Gone? What do you mean go-*cough*ne?" Superman anxiously asked

Batman explained everything to him: what J'onn and Cyborg had found out and what they think might've been the cause. During the time he explained everything to Superman, he noticed that he wouldn't stop coughing. He eyed him as he concluded Clark's current situation- he was just like a normal human- a human who was terribly ill.

"I've investigated a bit of the Red Kryptonite myself," Clark told him, "but I didn't find anything in it that could rid me of my powers"

"Through my own research, I didn't either," Batman replied, "that's why I will need to look further into the artefact myself while the rest of the League tracks Lex and Doomsday"

"If that's the case then I want to stay up here in Watchtower to help investigate the loss of my powers" Clark demanded

"NO!" Diana suddenly stood up from her seat, "You're ill. You're going back to your apartment where I can take care of you"

"Diana?" he eyed her for a minute, "I can't just take a rest while everybody else is working for my sake"

"Yes you can," Diana furrowed her eyebrows to him, "and you will. We're all working hard for your sake but if you yourself do not take care of yourself, all of our efforts will be futile"

"Diana!" his voice rose but due to this, he began coughing once more, "this is my problem! You do not need to concern yourself with my problems! I can handle them on my own!"

Diana's head was down; she refused to look at her husband as he spoke. Suddenly she whispered, "Bruce can you leave us alone for a while?"

Batman simply nodded to her then left the room. There was silence in the room after he left until Diana began-

"I do not need to concern myself?" she whispered but loud enough so that Clark would hear. She then looked up to him, her face filled with anger and tears, "your my husband Kal!" she was shouting, "I care about you so much I can't bear seeing you like this! Even if you tell me not to concern myself, of course I still will and it's because I love you! I love you so much I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Diana…"

"I thought I was being selfish," her voice slightly lowered, "but it seems you're the selfish one out of the two of us Kal" she turned her back to him as she silently cried, "I'm going out"

She began walking to the door but was stopped with her husband grabbing her arm, "Diana wait-"

She turned around to see that he looked at her with worried eyes. He then pulled her into his arms, "Please don't cry," he whispered as he gently brushed her soft hair with his fingers, "I can't bear seeing you cry"

Even though he told her not to, she still did. Tears began flowing down her cheeks. Clark stared into her eyes and began wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb, "I'm sorry" he continued.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss after which she whispered to him, "don't ever tell me not to concern myself about you. We're together on this remember? You, me and our child"

Clark then looked down at Diana's stomach after which he gently put his hand on it. He nodded, "together," he leaned his forehead onto Diana's then whispered, "I love you too"

* * *

**That was a faster update than I thought! XD Just a short chapter for now guys sorry :( Though I'll be starting the next one soon :D**

**A bit of an emotional argument between Clark and Diana. Mostly because Clark is being stubborn. Although he could never win against an argument with Diana couldn't he? XD**

**Thanks you reading and hoped you enjoyed it. Also, thank you for everyone's review :D They' re greatly appreaciated so please keep them coming :) They're what motivates me to keep writing (as well as my love for this pairing XD)**

**Next Up: Diana takes care of a sick Clark as he struggles to cope without his powers**


	10. Chapter 8

Clark and Diana finally arrived in the Kent farm in Smallville. Since Clark was forced to take a rest instead of helping with investigations in Watchtower, he in turn insisted that they should at least stay in Smallville. He was convinced that he will get better soon that he told Jimmy they would only be away for the weekend. Diana, on the other hand, was hesitant at first but eventually found the idea to be brilliant and so agreed to it. Since Clark couldn't fly anymore, Diana had to support his entire weight the whole of their flight to Smallville; not that it was a problem for her since her strength was beyond that of a normal human's strength.

Clark took in the fresh air as they landed by the front door. It was different than that of the city's smell; he had to get used to the strong smell the city brought to his nose the first time he moved to Metropolis since it was different from the soft smell he grew up with. As they walked inside the house, Clark started coughing again. Diana continued on supporting her husband by having his arm above her neck.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Ye- *cough*"

She touched his forehead- his temperature hasn't changed one bit, he was still burning with fever, "No you're not. You need to get your rest"

"But Diana it's not even afternoon yet, I'm fine"

"Kal, what was it that we agreed upon?" she eyed him

He sighed as he closed his eyes and began, "That I will follow your every instructions in making sure I get better soon"

"Exactly"

Diana continued on eyeing him until he finally gave up, "Okay. I told you I'd follow what you say and I intend to honour my word"

"Good," she smiled as she kissed him, "then go and take a rest my husband"

"Yes…" his voice trailed as he dragged himself up the stairs

Diana began setting up the basin with cold water and damp cloth after which she followed after her husband to his old room where he sat on his bed as he began stripping off of his Superman armour. Diana set the basin down on the table beside the bed and kneeled in front of his husband and took off his boots for him.

"Diana you don't have to-"

"I'm your wife Kal," she didn't look at him, "I want to take care of you as much as I can"

Clark decided to let it go and instead, just went under the sheets to take a rest. Diana sat on the bed beside him and took out the damp cloth from the basin after which she gently lay on his forehead. Clark might've been burning inside but he still felt Diana's warm and soft touch. It was what made him feel at ease, more than any treatment that has been given to him so far has. Clark stared at her as she laid the cloth on his forehead.

"Why are you staring at me Kal?" she asked

"It's been a while since anybody has taken care of me like this," he told her, "it just feels… warm"

"Well you are burning" she tried to lighten the mood but Clark just eyed her

"I'm serious Diana," he told her, "I'm just glad you're the one taking care of me," Diana then noticed his eyes that filled with pain and sadness as he tried to continue, "Especially now that I don't have-"

Before Clark could finish his sentence, he was stopped by a sudden kiss from Diana. Clark was surprised at first but eventually returned the kiss. After they let go, Diana leaned her forehead onto Clark's and began, "I promise you we will resolve everything, no matter how long it takes, I will make sure everything will be perfect," she smiled, "so don't worry. I will be by your side the whole time"

Clark kissed her passionately touched by how lucky he was to have gained a wife as strong, beautiful and caring as her.

* * *

Clark awoke to find that he was alone in his room. He sighed as he tried to get up from his bed. Staying in bed was never his style and because of this, his body felt weak as he tried to get up. He then looked out the window. The once brightly lit room that radiated from the afternoon sun faded into a yellow glow as the sun set on the horizon. He and Diana arrived in Smallville at 10:00 in the morning and since it was starting to get dark, he figured he had been sleeping the whole day.

Clark looked over the farm and onto the horizon- it was quiet. It was so much different than from what he was used to; everyday he would hear the loud noises of an everyday life of a person and it was only when he concentrated his hearing that the loud noises would stop but now he didn't even need to try, all he could hear was silence; and even though it was better, it bothered him… a great deal.

He stared at his hand- a hand that once had an unimaginable strength that it could crack someone's hand with just a normal handshake. Clark always had to be gentle whenever he was shaking or holding someone's hand- apart from Diana who's the only person that can match his strength- until recently.

Clark missed them; the powers he found troublesome when he was a kid but soon became grateful for as he grew; those powers that helped him save the lives of others and bring those at fault to justice; those powers that have the capability to save the whole world. _Save?_ Now that his powers were gone, what would happen to Superman? Will he still be able to continue on saving others? Or will he have to stay as Clark Kent from then on?

This bothered him. He always thought that his destiny was to save innocent lives, to become the symbol of hope for others. Since he was a kid, he has been through so much but from all those difficulties he learned the truth of the balance between good and bad; his capability and what he could bring to the world; and his destiny. Though now that he has lost the tools he needed to face his destiny, what would happen now?

He felt ashamed, weak and vulnerable. How could he think like this? There are heroes in this world that didn't have superpowers. Clark clutched his head as he tried to deal with the pain in his head. _You're pathetic Clark,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Diana entered Clark's room with a tray on her hand. Diana could smell the sweet scent that came from the soup that lay on the tray. She blushed as she closed her eyes and squealed in excitement in her mind. She couldn't wait till Clark tasted the soup. Though even though she was excited, she was also slightly anxious and scared that it might taste bad as it always have with all her other cookings.

She walked towards the bed where her husband lay, asleep. She smiled when she saw his sleeping face; it was both calm and beautiful. She didn't want to wake him up and disturb his peaceful sleep but…

She placed the tray on the bedside table and kissed him on the forehead. She then watched his eyes slowly open, "Hello my dear"

"Diana," he tried to sit up, "what time is it?"

"6:30 at night," she answered him as she took the soup from the table, "you've slept the whole day"

"I see," his attention trailed off as he caught the sweet scent of soup; a nostalgic scent that made him wonder where it came from. He then saw the soup on Diana's hand. It was a creamy chicken soup, "is that-"

"They say that soup is the best remedy for colds and fever," she told him as she stirred the hot soup, "so I decided to cook you one"

"You-you cooked-"

"Why do I detect a tone of shock from your voice?" she eyed him

"No- Ju-" Clark waved his hands in denial, "it's just a bit of a surprise that's all"

She sighed, "I know cooking is not my best skill but-"

"Did you cook this?" he stopped her

"Y-yes"

"Then that's enough for me to eat it" he smiled to her

Diana grinned after which she scooped a spoon of soup and blew onto it to avoid burning her husband's tongue. Clark sipped on the soup and found himself surprised at the taste. Not only was the soup amazing in taste but somehow the taste brought him back to when he was a kid. _That's right! _It was the same taste as what his mother used to cook for him when he was a kid.

"Diana this is amazing!" he complimented her

Diana smiled, "Really?"

"Definitely," he continued on sipping on some more spoons of soup, "also, this flavour, it's the same as-"

"What you mother used to cook for you right?"

Clark's mouth dropped, "Yeah but how did you-"

"I found your mother's recipe book as I was cleaning up downstairs," she began, "I then saw her book of recipes and thought it would be the perfect food for you right now," she continued explaining, "I tried to do it on my own but I seemed to have failed every time so I asked Lana if she could help me"

"Lana?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I ran into her as I was shopping for food. She knows that you have been ill with fever and asked me to tell you to get better soon," she continued smiling, "I then asked her if she could help me cook your mother's old recipe- although it seemed she made sure that I did it all by myself under her instructions" Clark saw her pout shyly

"I see," he stared at the soup, "well then I should also thank Lana once I get the chance. Though I got to say this is truly amazing Diana," he looked her in the eyes, "thank you"

"Is it really that amazing?"

"It is! I love it!" Clark grinned

"Then you wouldn't mind if I cooked it again for you?"

"Diana," he looked at her, "if there are more I would eat them all non-stop"

"Then I shall cook more for you!" she stood up in excitement

"I look forward to it!"

She immediately ran downstairs, her heart filled with excitement.

* * *

Two hours later…..

"There you are Kal!"

Clark's eyes widened at the sight of the massive pot of soup that was put down in front of him. The massive pot was almost the same height as Diana's knees from the floor and up. Clark knew that it would take a really strong man to lift the pot off of the stove and carry it upstairs but since Diana is stronger than any normal human being, it was no problem for her. It seemed Diana became overexcited and cooked too much. Clark gulped at the sight as he understood what he had to do. He had to finish the whole pot of soup by himself. He looked to Diana, who was still grinning and sighed,

"This is going to be a long night"

* * *

**I'm doing well! This is my second post this week! It's ironic though since its this week that I've taken more responsibilities in school XD Oh well, I was really excited to write the rest of the chapters! :D**

**A bit of drama and comic in this chapter but mostly filled with romance and Clark and Diana moments XD**

**Also a bit of a last minute change in the setting. It wasn't until later that I realized Smallville was a better setting to use in that kind of situation than Metropolis.. Sorry for the confusion**

**Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, I will be looking forward on reading them! :D**

**Next Up: Clark and Diana find themselves struggling with different situations  
**


	11. Chapter 9-the power couple's struggles

Clark woke up to an empty feel beside him. He brushed his arm across the bed, looking for his wife's touch but there was no one there. As he slowly opened his eyes, he caught the glow of an open light from the corner of his eye. It came from the bathroom. He looked at the time first- 4:00 am – then he stood up to hear an unpleasant sound of someone vomit from the bathroom. Clark rushed to the bathroom and saw his wife bending over the sink.

"Diana are you okay?" he gently brushed her back

"Kal?" she tried to look up but she felt nauseous as soon as she did, "I…I think I'm fi-"

"You're clearly not," he then patted her back, "have you drunk any medicine?"

"Yes," she wiped the corner of her lips, "but it seems it hasn't been working well lately"

"What kind of medicine have you been taking?"

"The ones Lana recommended for me"

"Well your body is different than most humans," he suggested, "also considering the fact that you have the blood of a God, the effects of those medicines might prove useless to your body"

"Then what should we do?"

"It's best if we ask your mother and sisters of a recommended treatment for you," he told her, careful of his words, "they're the only ones who knows everything about an Amazonian body like yours"

"…"

"Besides haven't we decided to go to Themyscira in the first place?"

"Yes but we decided to go _after_ we put a stop to one of Lex's another diabolical plans," she argued, "especially now that you currently don't have your powers"

"Currently? You're so sure that I'm going to have my powers back, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," she eyed him, "aren't you?"

"What if the effect was that I've lost all my powers….. permanently?"

"NO!" she raised her voice. Clark saw the fierceness and determination in her eyes as she stared at him, "you have to have your powers so you could protect yourself from Doomsday… if you don't…"

Diana remembered her nightmare of losing her husband in battle with Doomsday. How could she not remember? That nightmare has stuck with her since the day she had it. It was too frightening for her to think of, not to mention, she couldn't help but think that it was a…. premonition?

"Why are you thinking like this?" Diana asked

Clark tried to find the right words carefully for an answer but he couldn't find those right words so instead he pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry I was overthinking myself"

Diana was hesitant but wrapped her arms around his body anyway.

"Anyway," Clark began as he stroked her soft hair, "we need to find something that could help with your pregnancy sickness"

"I didn't know it could be this hard to carry a small you"

He chuckled, "or a small you"

"Nevertheless if it's your child I don't care," she brushed his cheeks, "I'm sure this child will grow to be a strong person just like his or her father"

"And beautiful just like his or her mother," he then kissed her

After she pulled herself away from him she laughed, "We still haven't resolved the issue about the sickness yet"

"How about we ask someone in the Justice League?" Clark suggested

"We could _after_ we've told them about the baby first anyway"

"It seems we've been too busy with ourselves that we haven't even informed the League about our baby"

"It couldn't be helped though," Diana replied, "even the other Leaguers have been busy themselves with their own cities and responsibilities"

"How do you suppose we break the news to them?" he asked

"We don't" Diana answered, "not for now at least"

"We don't?" Clark repeated, "but don't you think-"

Diana touched her stomach as she began, "this is happy news and I want it to be announced in a happy situation as well, right now things are very complicated both for us and the Justice League," she began rubbing her stomach, "this child is our happiness and I want everything to be special for them"

"You cherish our child as much as I do but I cherish you too Diana and it pains me to see you being sick like this"

"Then we just ask J'onn for now," she suggested, "we all entrusted J'onn with files about ourselves, I think it would help him make up something that could help me. "

"Diana I know your intentions but I can't see why we can't just-"

"Because I don't want to be held back by others"

"What do you mean?"

"Kal once they learn of my situation don't you think they'll try to keep me from rushing into danger?" she looked at him intensely, "just like what you've been doing" she looked down, "I don't want to… I want to stay by your side; _we_ want to stay by your side"

Clark smiled at his wife's thought and kneeled in front of her to face her stomach, where inside his baby lay, "you hear that?" he called out to the baby, "you're our happiness and we love you so much, so much in fact that you got your mother thinking outside the box" he chuckled

"Kal I don't think the baby could hear you at this stage"

"Why not?" he pouted to her, "there's a probability that they could grow up with super-hearing"

"In that case I'll probably have to cover my stomach from you once in a while from now on"

"Why?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed Kal but you've been talking to the baby while I'm sleeping, haven't you?" she eyed him, "and in a weird… 'baby' talk was it?"

Clark was speechless but managed to get the words, "I- I admit I have but it's not as if I've been saying anything bad have I?"

She frowned at him, "What was it you said the other night? Let's see," she held her chin as she looked up and tried to remember the exact words, "'You can never win an argument with your mother so watch out'", he widened his eyes, "'That's why I want you to look out when your mother is angry, she is not the best person to have an argument with'"

"Th-those we-were'nt the e-exact wo-words!" he stammered in argument

"Ohh really?" she gave out a sinister look, "then that means your meaning was somewhere around those lines right?"

"I-I-I"

Diana turned around and crossed her arms across her chest, "well I'm sorry if I'm not the best one to be in argument with"

"I didn't mean it like that!" he reached out to her

"She immediately turned around and eyed him, "then what exactly did you mean?!"

Clark was speechless and as he brushed the back of his neck, he yawned, "shouldn't we go back to bed? It's still 4 am"

"Don't try changing the subject Kal"

"Come on honey let's go back to bed" he took her hand

"Kal!" she released her hand from his grip

"I think I left something in the kitchen," he immediately ran from the room, "I'll be back! Got to bed already since you're not feeling well!"

"Do you really think you could get away from me?"

And with that, Diana chased after her husband who has seemed to have disappeared from the kitchen and into the barn.

* * *

Diana placed her hand on Clark's forehead which made him open his eyes.

"It seems your fever has gone down," she smiled, "good"

Clark woke up to see his wife's smiling face in front of him. He soon realized that he had been sleeping on the living room couch while sitting down. The TV was on as he spent his afternoon watching the game. He looked at the watch- 3:00 pm- he had been sleeping for 2 hours. He sighed as he thought; _I have too much free time…_

"Are you hungry?" Diana suddenly asked

At that moment, Clark's stomach began rumbling as if trying to convey an answer on its own. He weakly laughed and replied, "Yeah… what can we eat?"

"I cooked up some of that soup you liked" she grinned

"The… soup?" his voice trailed off, _again?_

Since Diana learned how to cook one of her husband's favourite foods, she became ecstatic over the thought of being able to cook a delicious food to her husband that she took it upon herself to start cooking for him every day with the same meal. Clark thought of this as a loving gesture but having the same meal for several days have never been good for the stomach. So he tried to find a way to escape eating soup again for the time being…

"Uu-mm," he began, "since my fever has gone down and I'm feeling well why don't I treat you to dinner in my favourite diner here in Smallville?"

"But-"

"Please?" he put his hands together and smiled

Diana sighed, "If that's what you want then-"

"Great!" he kissed her by the cheek, "I'll go get changed!"

Diana stood surprised as she watched her husband rush to their bedroom to get changed. She wondered what all that was about but instead left it with, "That's strange"

* * *

Clark sat at the chair facing Diana. Their table was beside the window of Smallville's finest diner which allowed them to view the setting sun whose glow reflected through the windows. Clark loved going to the diner when he was a kid. His parents would always take him there every Sunday after a long day of chores in the farm- it was what he remembered as their "family time". It had been a while since he ate in the diner and he missed it.

"So how's the food?" Clark stared at Diana as she took a spoonful of her food

"It's delicious" she blushed

"Isn't it?" he grinned, "I loved going here when I was a child. Every week I would order different meals each week"

"Have you come back here a lot after moving to Metropolis?"

"Not really," he began playing with his food, "I mean I couldn't, this place reminds me too much of my parents. It took me a long while to get used to returning home without having to think about them too much"

"I'm sorry" she placed her hand on his

"Don't be," he smiled, "to be honest I wanted to take you here for our first date but that didn't work out did it?"

"It doesn't matter," she smiled back to him, "because our first date was amazing enough"

Clark gripped her hand as he stared into her beautiful eyes. They talked for a couple of hours about Clark's memories of the place, their time together in Metropolis, their plans for the baby but also their plans to apprehend Doomsday and Luthor and eventually getting Clark's powers back.

By the end of their conversation, Clark had to excuse himself to go to the toilet. As he stared at his reflection on the mirror, he wondered whether he was still the same person without his powers or not. He felt himself slowly drawing away from his own beliefs as he asked these questions in his head that bothered him: _A person isn't defined by how strong or powerful they are, right? You should know better than to think like this Kent! You were taught and raised to be able to fit in with others as you follow your own destiny!_

As he finally exited the toilet, he was surprised to see two guys standing by their table talking to Diana. Although their conversation didn't look like the friendly type as he saw his wife's angry expression- the expression he was used to seeing. Clark hurried towards their table.

"Hey you're pretty!" the brown haired guy tried to get close to her

"Hey! Do you want come with us?" the blonde haired offered her with a sinister smile

"Thank you but I will have to decline" even though Diana answered with polite words, her voice was filled with annoyance as she talked and her face tried to hide the angry expression she had

"Is there something wrong Diana?" Clark approached Diana, ignoring the glaring eyes the two guys gave off to him

"Hey! Lay off!" the brown haired guy shouted, "We were first!"

"It's best if you leave her alone" he silently warned them

"What did you say?!" the blond haired guy reached out his hand to grab Clark's shoulder and as he did, he pulled Clark towards him with great force and punched him, eventually knocking him to the ground, "who the hell do you think you are?!"

Diana immediately stood up and punched the guy in the face after which she ran to Clark's side and looked at his wound, "Clark are you okay?" As she continued to look at his wound she heard him whisper, "B-blood", where she saw him holding out his hand with blood that came from his wound. His hand was trembling.

The brown haired guy stared at the scene. Shocked, as Diana crouched beside Clark, the brown haired guy grabbed her by the wrist and caught hold of her. It was impossible for Diana to have missed the sudden grab but because of her concern to her husband, her attention wavered.

"Whoops!" the brown haired guy exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her wrist, "we ought to teach you a lesson!"

Diana struggled to free her hand from his grasp. Normally, it wouldn't need any effort at all from her to free herself from that kind of grasp but for some reason, Diana couldn't feel her strength but instead felt weak… really weak… her vision became blurry and her head felt dizzy then suddenly….

"Diana!" Clark shouted

Clark watched in horror as his wife slowly fell unconscious. He managed to catch her head before it touched the ground as she fell. He gently shook her trying to wake her but her eyes remained closed. On the other hand, Clark could hear her breathing properly and the feel of her pulse was normal. Clark gave out a sigh of relief as he realised she might've just been sleeping. Though to how she became unconscious immediately, he was worried.

He then felt the presence of the two behind him. He turned around and gave them a threatening look to which the brown haired guy replied with his hands up, "I didn't do anything! She just suddenly fell!"

"She was the one who punched me!" the blond haired guy yelled in defence

"That's because you won't leave her alone!" Clark answered with rage in his voice, "you couldn't just leave my wife alone couldn't you?"

"Wi-wife?"

Suddenly the two guys felt the glaring stare of someone from behind them. It was the owner of the diner, "Can you get out of my diner please?" he warned them, "we don't allow troublemakers such as yourself in here, especially since you're from out of town"

Clark then realized that the faces of the two guys were different from what he was used to seeing around Smallville. From that, he concluded that they must've came from another town and that they were travellers who visited different towns

The blond haired guy grunted, "Fine we know when we're not wanted here and since we picked on the wrong woman we might as well go," he waved his right hand at them after turning around. He called out to Clark, "sorry about that dude… Let's go Craig!"

"O-okay…"

And with that the two guys left the Diner. Clark immediately turned to his wife who remained unconscious. The owner approached them and asked, "Is she okay? No, are you both okay?"

"We're fine thank you," Clark smiled to him, "it seems my wife just fainted from fatigue, I'll get her home right now, thank you"

"N-No problem," the owner replied, "be careful"

"We will"

* * *

Clark drove his truck as fast as he could through the ragged road beside the grasslands. Diana continued sleeping at the passenger's seat. As Clark drove closer to their home, he grew more worried of her. _The fatigue of pregnancy must be getting to her body_, he thought, "_but why is it that she's going through so much more in her pregnancy than what is normally needed? Is it because of my heritage or hers? Or perhaps both?_

Clark then realized the complicated situation his wife was in. She had to carry a child with the blood of two different species- both a Kryptonian and Amazonian blood.

* * *

He gently laid the sleeping Diana on their bed. He checked her temperature by placing his hand on her forehead. He was glad to find that she didn't have a fever. It seems as if she was just tired after all- not being able to sleep properly along with the fatigue of pregnancy got to her body. Clark placed his hand on hers; her hand was gentle and soft. He then remembered what happened in the diner: the way the guy immediately grabbed her hand and tightly grasped it. He felt anger within him as he remembered the memory…

He should've been strong enough to stop those two guys on his own yet why did he allow himself and his wife to be hurt? He then felt pathetic: if only he was strong enough, if only he had stopped them earlier, if only he had his powers; then he could have appeared to them as Superman and he would've been able to settle down the argument without any violence…

Clark closed his hand and felt it tremble as he tightened his grasp. Nevertheless, those two were unforgivable…

He kissed Diana's forehead and stormed out of the room, out of the house and into his truck where he drove towards the path to the Diner…

* * *

**Hey guys! I am really really sorry for the late update! :( As usual things have been really busy but I finally managed to update this new chapter. To those of you who have continued following this storyline I am very very grateful to you all :) Thank you for your support!**

**I know I hinted in my preview last chapter that there's going to be a Batman investigation but I decided I wanted to put these kinds of moments for now so I apologize for the mistake**

**There was a lot of things I wanted to cover in this chapter: Clark's feelings of losing his powers, Diana's pregnancy and the complicated situation she's in but most of all the vulnerable side of the two strongest superheroes. I wanted to convey the side of how even though Clark and Diana are physically strong and different than normal humans they each still have that human side in them that make them feel fear and sadness just as they could feel love and happiness- and that this human side usually comes up whenever they're with each other or when it involves each other.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and hoped you enjoyed it! :) I'm looking forward for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated! :D**

**Next Up: Clark tries to sort out an argument. And both him and Diana seek help from J'onn**

**PS: Have you read the Superman/WonderWoman #1 comic yet? I haven't yet but I heard it's awesome! Can't wait to get it! :D**


End file.
